


Gunpoint (Baysha)

by Thelegendgamer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelegendgamer/pseuds/Thelegendgamer
Summary: Bayley and Sasha are best friends and would do anything for each other, but what happens when their fellow 4 horsewomen members go missing? Will they go try to find them? Will Sasha and Bayley fall in love? What happend to Becky and Charlotte? Who took them? Will they survive? Find out in this Baysha book!





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Some parts of this story will have some violence and aggression, along with blood and cussing. If you don't like that kind of stuff then feel free to read other stories. Hope you enjoy this Baysha book!

Sasha's POV:

It's time for Monday Night RAW! I have a match against Alexa Bliss and it's for the RAW Women's championship. The crowd is wild tonight and I can't wait for my match, Nia will accompany Alexa to the ring while Bayley accompanies me. My match is up next and I see Alexa speed past me turning around just to stare me down. She smirks and turns back around to leave. 

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous." Bayley says walking up to me and hugging me from behind.

"I know." I reply and stop moving to hug her back. "I just have a hatred for Alexa right now. She is just a big problem."

"Well let's just say, I cannot promise all your problems will leave quickly, but I can promise you won't face them alone." Bayley tells me while smiling before walking away toward the gorilla. I think of what she said before I run to catch up with her. I know i'm for sure blushing a little, but I can't help it. What she said just made me feel way better. I make my way to the gorilla and see Bayley looking at Alexa talking to Nia. I walk up to Bayley and she turns toward me and laughs.

"Look at them." She says as I turn my gaze to look at them. Then I saw that Nia turns out to be yelling at Alexa. A smile crosses my as JoJo announces the match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the RAW women's championship."

Alexa looks at Nia and then motions for her to follow her. They walk through the curtain and onto the stage.

"Introducing first, Accompanied by Nia Jax. From Columbus, Ohio. She is the RAW women's champion: Alexa Bliss." JoJo says happily as Alexa makes her way to the ring proudly.

I walk over toward the curtain and then back at the TV, shake my head and look at Bayley.

"Focus on Alexa. I'll focus on Nia." Bayley says walking up to me.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Bayley. From Boston, Massachusetts: Sasha Banks!"

I make my way to the ring with Bayley by my side, Alexa is a vicious competitor and sneaky so I need to careful. The bell rings and we circle around each other getting ready to let all hell break loose.

10 Minutes Later...

Alexa is laying on the ground clutching her ribs looking at Nia signaling her to do something. Nia gets up onto the apron and starts to yell at me, getting my attention. I look toward Nia and rush toward her knocking her off and she lands on the ground in a heap. She looks up to me with fierce, sharp eyes. Soon enough Nia is on the ground again since Bayley knocked her off her feet and tossed her into the ring post. Alexa goes for a role up and I kick out at two. Instantly after I lock in the Bank Statement and Alexa struggles to get to the bottom rope. I lock it in harder and stretch her neck and back. She quickly taps out after. Suddenly I realize what just happend. I tapped out the Champion, in a Championship match.

"Here is your winner, and NEW RAW women's champion: Sasha Banks!" The crowd cheers when they hear that and all I feel is someone embracing me from behind. I know it's Bayley. The ref gives me the championship and I turn around and Bayley is there smiling at me. All I feel are tears in my eyes. I can't let them fall, and I won't. Bayley hugs me again and I just can't help it, a tear falls down and then they all do. I look over toward Bayley and am shocked to see Bayley in tears. I don't really understand why, and i'm a little confused, but now is not the time to worry. I hold the championship up in the air and all I hear are cheers... Loud cheers. That just makes the tears fall faster. I hug Bayley one last time before leaving the rings and walking backstage as she follows me.

"Hey. Sasha, Bayley!" Someone says as we both turn around and see Naomi rushing toward us. "First of all, congratulations girl on your win." She says sharing a smile.

"Thanks." I say smiling back.

"No problem... Also I have to team with Charlotte and Becky tomorrow night and I've been trying to text them both since last Tuesday, but they aren't replying. I was wonder if you two would know where they are... Hopefully."

I turn towards Bayley and she looks worried.

"Umm... We don't know where they can be. We haven't talked to them for a while." I reply and she gets even more worried.

"I hope they are okay." She replies before walking away not wanting to say goodbye.

Bayley wraps an arm around me and I lay my head on her shoulder. "Hope they are okay."

"They will be..." Bayley replies while we walk out of the arena. "I hope."

Me and Bayley shared a hotel and I couldn't fall asleep at all Bayley stayed up to comfort me as she could hardly sleep too. I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling while Bayley has her head on my chest reading on a story on her phone. I can't help but feel worried and sad, even though I won the championship today. It just doesn't feel like it. To be honest, I wish I could give the championship back to them so I can trade it for Charlotte and Becky to be okay. I hope they are... Bayley tosses her phone to the side and I can hear her yawn. "Go to sleep Bayls." I say quietly. "I can't have you tired."

She lifts her head to look at me and smiles. "I'm not going to sleep with you awake."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Please..."

"Nope." She quickly replies and lays her head back down.

I lay there annoyed a little but lucky to have such an amazing friend, but I still can't keep her awake just for me. "Fine... Will you go to bed if I do the same?" I ask her and she lays up and turns to look at me.

"Yeah I will." She replies before laying down next to me and smiling. "Will you?"

I think of Charlotte and Becky and how I hope they are okay, then finally give in. "Yeah. I will, I'll go to bed." I say turning over to my right side. All I feel is Bayley wrapping her arms around me before I fall into a deep sleep... And of course, I have a dream. It was about Charlotte and Becky, and for some reason, they weren't anywhere safe. They where out in the forest and they where trapped or kidnapped. I couldn't see that happening, but sometimes dreams come true. Even though I shouldn't call that a dream. I hope this isn't true, but it might be. Bayley still has her arms around me and I can feel her heart beating against me. I'm glad she is okay. I don't know what I would do without her. My life wouldn't be complete. I fall back to sleep again with my last thought saying for Charlotte and Becky to be safe... And alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha's POV:

It's morning and the sun is shining through the blinds of the hotel room as I wake up from sleep. Bayley is still wrapped around me, holding me close and I feel my heart skip a beat. I'm so glad she is okay. My phone vibrates at that moment and I reach for it, swiping left and it's a text from Naomi.

From Naomi: Still haven't heard of the girls?

I shake my head and stare at the phone screen feelings tears in my eyes. I got to hold them in though.

From Sasha: No I haven't... I'm guessing you haven't either?

From Naomi: Nope, this sucks. I wouldn't really expect this from them.

From Sasha: I think something is definitely wrong, there is no way that Charlotte and Becky would ever walk away from WWE like this unless it is really important.

From Naomi: Why would both leave at the same time though?

I lay there thinking about that question. Why would they both leave at the same time? I did have a dream. Should I tell her about it? I think it would be good, and once Bayley wakes up i'll tell her as well.

From Sasha: I have no clue, but is it a coincidence that I had a dream last night. It was about Charlotte and Becky out in the woods, possibly kidnapped. Maybe there is something wrong, maybe they are struggling and waiting for people to go and help them.

From Naomi: That is definitely weird, and I would go and help, but I don't know where to start.

From Sasha: When was the last time you talked to any of them?

From Naomi: Last week... Charlotte was acting different, that is the only thing I remember.

From Sasha: How was she acting?

From Naomi: Like there was someone trying to get her. Wait... your dream might be true.

From Sasha: I wouldn't call it a dream, I'd call it a nightmare.

From Naomi: Yeah. I got to go, I'll try to get someone else to help us. Thanks for talking.

From Sasha: No probs. Be safe.

From Naomi: You too.

I throw my phone on the bed next to me just as Bayley is waking up. Now I have to tell her about me dream. I turn on my side to look at Bayley and she stares at me confused.

"Hey Bayls." I tell her quietly while she sits up in bed.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She asks me placing an arm around me.

I tell her about the dream I had and she takes it all in. Finally she looks toward me and pulls me into a hug. "They will be okay. Don't worry, Sash."

I return the hug. "Yeah, I just don't really have any faith in that." I say pulling away. At the blink of realization I know what I have to do. "I'm going to go talk to Stephanie today and relinquish the raw women's championship." I tell her as she looks at me shocked and surprised.

"Why?!?!" I hear her say as I get up. "Why would you do that?!"

I feel so bad... "I'm doing it, so I can help Naomi find Charlotte and Becky."

She laughs a little. "You would really do anything for your friends wouldn't you?" Bayley tells me and I put a smile on my face while nodding.

"Of course I would." I reply.

"Just remember you don't have to do this."

"No... I want to do this." I reply looking Bayley directly into her eyes.

"Then i'm helping you." She says grabbing my hand and holding it.

I feel a smile cross my face and turn because i'm also blushing.

"I'm gonna go and tell Stephanie right now." I say as she lets go of my hand for me to go and get ready to leave.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Bayley asks me.

"Sure!" I reply and walk into the bathroom.

30 Minutes Later:

I'm walking toward Stephanie's office to tell her, me and Bayley are going to leave WWE for a while. Bayley requested to come with, but I denied it. I want to do this myself. I knock on her office door and hear her say come in. I walk into the room.

"Sasha! Welcome, take a seat." She says with a huge smile across her face. I take a seat in a chair. "What can I do for you?"

I take a deep breath and start the conversation off with a bang.

"I want to relinquish the championship." She sits there confused. It looks like she is contemplating something.

"Any reason?" She asks questionably.

"I'm worry about Becky and Charlotte and since they aren't replying to legitimately anyone friends or family. I'm going to try and help Naomi find her, along with Bayley." I finish says as my boss thinks of something to say.

"Bayley will come with you? Along with Naomi?" She asks wildly.

"Yeah." I say quickly and put a small smile on my face.

"If your sure, i'll tell the rest of them. You are always welcome back. Just tell me and i'll put you back on the card!" Stephanie says getting up and reaching in for a handshake. I shake her hand and reach my feet.

"Thank you Steph." I tell her before turning around and walking away.

"No problem, Sasha. Also loosing 5 of WWE's best in 2 weeks sucks. I hope you, Bayley, and Naomi find Charlotte and Becky soon. I'll get the police on the case as well. Take care Sasha, and good luck." My boss tells me as I nod my head and walk out of the office. I take a seat in a chair placed in the hallway and think of what I just done. I relinquished the championship I just won yesterday, and now i'm going to go on the hunt with Bayley and Naomi to try and find Charlotte and Becky. I never knew my life was going to go this way, but sometimes i'm lucky I have a life like this. I get to my feet and see Bayley walking toward me.

"Good?" She asks me while walking up to me.

"Yeah... Good." I reply before we both walk up the hall and toward the exit. Tomorrow we will start the search to find the girls. I just hope they are both going to be okay, please girls hold on for a few more days. I look at my phone and see the tweet WWE just posted. It says:

BREAKING NEWS: Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Naomi are taking a break from WWE for a while. We wish these three the best of luck. Who knows when they will return?

I scroll down toward the comments and see lots of comments that are confused and shocked. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to focus on something way more important. I tweet one last tweet on twitter saying:

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Bayley's POV:

Today is the day that me, Sasha, and Naomi separate from the WWE and explore the world trying to find Charlotte and Becky. This is a pretty big world though, so they can be anywhere. Sasha had the idea to go to their hotel room, which was the last place they were at. Hopefully there is something there that can help us with the search. We are in the hotel right now trying to find their latest room. Finally we find it and all three of us open the door only to find it completely messed up and destroyed. We all look at each other and feel dread. Whoever did this really caused some trouble. Now I really believe Sasha's dream is real. We all split up and take a look around the room finding lots of weird stuff. Most are destroyed or ripped up. I sit down on the bed thinking of everything that is going on. I feel someone sit down next to me and I look over to see Naomi.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

I look toward her and smile. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just processing everything." I reply and notice Sasha smiling behind Naomi.

"Processing or thinking?" Sasha says walking over toward us and sitting down next to me.

"Both... I mean look at this place. Who would do this to them." I say worried.

"Unless they did it." Naomi says getting up and grabbing a piece of paper from a shelf. "Hey, look at this." She says handing me the paper. It says: If you are wondering where your precious Charlotte and Becky are at. Meet us at the park 10 PM... Tonight. I can feel Sasha leaning on me to read the letter.

"If we are really going to go to the park tonight, then we need to be prepared. We need weapons, just to defend ourselves." I say before getting up and reaching for Sasha's hand. She smiles, grabs it and I help her up. I can see Naomi smirking at us.

"You two are so cute." She tells us and smiles.

I feel my cheeks go bright red and I look over at Sasha who is also blushing.

"Great... Thanks." I say before we all walk out of the hotel room and to our own rooms trying to find stuff to use tonight on our mission. I also went to the closest store and bought a knife and a gun. You never thought the huggable Bayley would be like this. I never did either to be honest. I walk out of the store and notice the time, It's 7:30 PM. My phone buzzes and I check it. It's a text from Sasha.

From Sasha: Where you at?

From Bayley: Leaving the store. Why?

From Sasha: Wondering, me and Naomi are still at the hotel. We should be leaving soon.

From Naomi: Hurry back Bayls.

I forget this is a group chat.

From Bayley: I'll be there soon, TTYL.

I put my phone in my pocket and enter my car, start the engine, and drive down the road toward the hotel.

20 Minutes Later:

I meet up with Sasha and Naomi at the hotel and suddenly Sasha started to feel sick. We don't know what happend to her but she didn't want to give up. We are getting in the car right now debating on who is gonna drive.

"Sasha's are you sure your going to be okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to." Naomi exclaims before getting in the drivers seat.

Sasha climbs into the back and looks at Naomi. "I'm sure, i'm not letting Charlotte and Becky get hurt anymore. We need to save them before it's too late."

Naomi nods her head and looks at me. I climb into the back and sit next to Sasha. She lays her head onto my shoulder and I pull her close, and hold her tight. Naomi looks into the windshield mirror and smiles once again before staring the car and making our way toward the park.

"Thanks..." I hear Sasha whisper toward me.

"No problem." I reply kissing her cheek before she falls asleep. Naomi continues to drive towards the park while we all get ready to possibly sacrifice our lives for the sake of friendship... Hopefully this will all work out in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha's POV:

I wake up a few ours later in the arms of Bayley. I feel a little bit better, still a tiny bit sick though. She turns her head to look at me and smiles.

"Feeling any better?" She asks me and I nod my head a little.

"Yes, a little." I reply turning my head to look at Naomi as she pulls into a parking space at the park.

"Well, it looks like you woke up just in time, we are here." Naomi says taking out the keys to the engine and opening the drivers door. Bayley lets go of me as I open my door and leave the car. It's good to take a fresh breath of air, even though it hasn't been that long. Bayley leaves the car and looks around.

"Where do you think this person is at?" She says looking at Naomi then toward me.

"I guess we will have to look around." Naomi says grabbing a knife and putting it in my back pocket. This is just stupid, Becky and Charlotte better be alive... It better be worth it.

"We need to be careful. Who knows if it is just one person?" I say walking around, Naomi and Bayley follow me and we spend around 10 minutes looking for this mysterious stranger. Just when we where walking down a path someone yells toward us, we turn around and notice a women in a leather jacket she looks to be around the same age as us. I have never seen her before though, and I also don't think that Charlotte and Becky would ever hang out with her... Yet anything can happen.

"Hello?" I exclaim as she walks up to us.

"I'm guessing you three are the ones that found a letter in a hotel room?" She asks us questionably.

Naomi smiles and nods her head politely. "Yes Ma'am.'

"Alright follow me." The women says walking away. The three of us stare at each other for a few seconds before following her.

She leads us to a strange shack in the middle of the woods.

"I don't trust this." I whisper to Bayley and Naomi.

"I don't either, but let's just follow along with this for now. Maybe she will help us." Naomi replies.

Bayley switches sides to walk along side me and reaches for my hand as we enter the shack carefully and steady. Inside it looks like a log cabin, there is even a bed in here.

"Sit down if you want." The girl says before going to the fridge to get some tea.

"Hope you don't mine me asking... But what is your name?" Bayley asks the girl.

"Oh... Of course, i'm sorry. My name is Chloe!" She says giving us all a cup of tea.

"Nice to meet you Chloe. My name is Naomi, and these are my friends, Bayley and Sasha." Naomi says pointing toward us.

"Nice to meet you to!" Chloe replies.

"We are looking for our friends, who are missing." Bayley asks.

"And I can help." She says sitting down and we listen to everything she has to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Bayley's POV:

I'm sitting in a old shack, in the middle of the woods, with my best friends, while Chloe is explaining everything she saw.

"I was outside wandering around a few hours ago when I heard something. I thought it sounded like an animal or something, but then it got louder and finally noticed it was someone yelling. I became curious so decided to follow the screaming and ended up finding people putting two women in the back of a pickup truck. I would have helped them... But there was no way I could of since I didn't have a weapon to defend myself with." Chloe says finishing her short story.

"Which was did they go?" Naomi asks her.

Chloe tosses her a compass and points in the direction. "South."

We all nod and get up from our seats not wanting to waste another minute.

"Wait... What was their hair colors?" Sasha asks Chloe as she puts her coat on... Apparently she is gonna help us.

"I believe one had orange hair and the other had blonde. I can't remember directly though." Chloe replies while smirking.

Sasha quickly nods her head as Naomi and Chloe rushes out the door. She stands there and waits for me.

"You ready for adventure?" She exclaims while laughing.

I look toward her, reach for her hand, and walk out the door. "Always."

We sit in the backseat while Naomi drives once again and Chloe sits in the passenger seat looking at the compass, maybe examining it.

3 Hours Later:

I sit in the backseat, looking out the window toward the dark, starry night. The moon is shining real bright tonight as well.

I hear someone yawn and I look over at Sasha who is now waking up. Sasha and Chloe both fell asleep from fatigue. She smiles when noticing I was staring at her.

"Hey." My best friend says quietly and softly.

"Hey Sash." I reply looking out the window again.

I hear her move closer and wrap an arm around me as she lays her head on my shoulder. I instantly blush.

"Aww... Did Sasha make little old Bayley blush?" Naomi giggles. Sasha lifts her head and smiles before laying her head down again.

"I'm not that old..." I whisper to myself while staring at the moon.

30 Minutes Later:

"Hey, Bayley?" Naomi says from the steering wheel.

"Yeah?" I reply raising my head.

"What time is it?" Naomi turns right on the road.

I grab my phone from my pocket and turn it on. "It's 1:15 in the morning." I say rolling my eyes while placing my phone next to Sasha who is awake.

"Alright, thanks." She replies speeding past a stop sign. I just noticed that this is a ghost place. There is no one in sight, so there is no reason to be stopping at the stop sign. Plus if we are trying to find our friends, we need to move fast. I look to my right and see a huge sign saying: Welcome To Iowa!

I take a glance toward Sasha. "You seen that right?"

"Yup, I can't believe we are in Iowa."

"I can't either." I reply, yawning.

"You should get some rest." She says taking my hand and smiling.

"You sure?" I reply biting my lip.

She laughs and nods her head. "Positive."

I rest my arm on the pile of blankets that are next to me and feel my eyes close slowly. Sasha scoots closer and wraps her arms around me. It's freezing outside, but with her by my side my heart feels warm. What is going on? I've been blushing a lot, kissing her cheek a good amount, and now I have feelings for her, and there is no way i'm going to deny that. I open my eyes to see Naomi driving down the road, Chloe asleep in the passenger seat, and my purple haired best friend by my side... Now if only I could see the Irish lass kicker and the queen again...


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's POV:

I wake up in the passenger seat of a car. We are on our way South, towards Charlotte and Becky. I decided to help since I feel bad seeing people so sad. They are also extremely determined to find their friends, and because of that, i'll help. I'm sitting next to Naomi who is still driving down the road, while Sasha and Bayley are sitting in the back asleep cuddling each other. Naomi must have seen me look back there since she is smirking in the windshield.

"They are cute together aren't they?" She asks me.

I look in the back again and smile. "Yeah, they do."

"I've always shipped them. Plus, I believe that they both have feelings for one another, they just to scared that they will ruin their friendship if one says no. Especially since they work together." Naomi explains to me as I look out the window, watching the stars fly by. 

"I gotta say, I've only known you girls for a couple hours and I already can see their relationship." I admit.

"I agree, and hope that they would just hurry it up already." Naomi smirks while continuing to head South.

"Hey, Look!" She exclaims pointing in the forest.

"How the hell can you see that?" I reply noticing a black truck surrounded by people.

"It's called good eyes." Naomi pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car. "Wanna go check this out? You know and let these two be on their own for a few?"

I instantly open the door and leave the vehicle. "Sure thing." We walk toward the forest and hear screaming once again. This time I can easily hear the girls. Naomi looks at me with worry.

"It's them.... It's Charlotte and Becky." She takes off running toward the car and I turn to run after her. If Naomi is really right, and this is Charlotte and Becky, then we need to take notice as soon as possible. I'm guessing she is running back to the car to wake up Sasha and Bayley. The yelling just keeps getting louder and louder. Before Naomi even gets to the car, Bayley opens the door and hops out with Sasha right behind her.

"We heard it." Bayley says reaching for her knife in her back pocket. We all nod and rush back toward the forest. We have an advantage since it's still night out.

Sasha's POV:

The yelling is hurting my ears, I believe they are arguing with one another. I peek around a large tree and see who is causing all the noise. It's Charlotte and Becky, but they aren't alone. They are annoying the people who took them. Bayley puts her hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at her. Naomi and Chloe are standing behind her, with wide eyes.

"What?" I whisper. Bayley points to a girl standing near the truck.

"They got guns." She whispers back and seeing that made shivers go down my spine.

"Great..." Chloe says crouching down, we all do the same.

I look toward Charlotte and Becky again and realize how close they are. I should try to at least get their attention without the others noticing. A few seconds later i'm over near them. I look behind me and see Bayley crawling over to me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asks confused.

"I'm going to talk to Charlotte and Becky." I reply turning my attention to them.

"It's to risky... We got to go back." Bayley says grabbing my arm and pulling me toward her. I hold my ground and Bayley has no choice but to let me go.

"Damn it, Sash. Why do you got to be so stubborn?" Bayley says smiling.

I smile back and turn my attention to the others. "Hey. Charlotte. Becky." I whisper and they spin their heads around to look in our direction.

"Hello?" Becky whispers back. Staring into the darkness.

"Hey." Bayley says softly and they look at each other supprised.

We walk around the tree and crouch down. They are still looking at us shocked. "Sasha! Bayley!" Charlotte says quietly but with a little bit of excitement. "Why are you two here?"

"To save you... We aren't alone as well." I admit.

"Who else is here?" Becky questions tilting her head to the side.

"We brought alone Naomi, alone with someone we met on the adventure, her name is Chloe." Bayley exclaims.

"Alright good, but how are you guys going to help us? We are legitimately surrounded." Becky says in her Irish accent. Bayley turns to me and whispers something in my ear, I can't her it because someone across the road yells something. We spin around and notice Naomi and Chloe running up to us.

"Did you two yell?" I ask.

They look at each other and shake their heads. "No..."

"Hey! You two there?" Charlotte wonders.

"Yeah, were here." Bayley protests.

"Good, did you hear that yell too?" She asks and we nod. 

"Yes. Naomi and Chloe came running over, it wasn't them." I explain and they sigh.

At this point Charlotte and Becky are completely visible, and if they are not careful they might get caught. Along with us.

"Hey Charlotte. Becky. Where are they planning to take you two?" Naomi asks behind us.

"I didn't hear them pretty good, but I believe it was to an old, abandoned military base in the middle of the forest." Becky says and Charlotte agrees.

"No one has heard of it and no one has found it... Apparently that is the rumors."

"Direction?" Chloe says.

"Continue going South until you reach a long wooden bridge, then walk on a stone path until you reach a water fall. Once at that destination, walk around the waterfall and continue walking until you see a disgusting looking building. That will be the old building." Becky explains to us.

"Wait how do you know this?" Chloe questions once again.

Becky and Charlotte look at the people surrounding a truck and then back at us. "We have been their before." They say shocking all of us.

"How?" I ask.

"Well we did have a smackdown live hear a couple weeks ago and we decided to wonder around in the morning, and ended up there. The thing is... They saw us and i'm guessing they followed us to our hotel room and that's how we ended up here. In the middle of the woods, in the darkness, near a bunch of strangers. I'm glad you four are here though." Charlotte says finally finishing her story.

"And we are glad you two are okay." Bayley replies showing a small smile.

At that second we all hear someone yell, and this time it was closer then ever. We all look at one another, wide eyed with fear.

"Alright, we need to go. We will be back. Don't worry." I admit and they both nod.

"Thanks girls." Becky replies and lays down on a blanket.

We all get to our feet and run to the car climb into it. Once inside I take a sigh of relief and hear Bayley next to me breathing heavily. I look up front and this time Chloe is the one in the driving seat and Naomi in the seat next to it. They are also breathing heavily.

"I can't believe we got away safe..." Naomi says between slow breaths.

We all smile and feel all the stress leave our bodies.

"At least we know where they are going to next." Bayley exclaims.

"Yep, and this time we will be ready. We need a strategy and everything. We will not give up until we save our friends."

"I'm going to drive to a safe place to sleep. We all need the rest." Chloe says starting the engine and putting her foot on the pedal.

"Yea, i'm beat." Naomi says closing her eyes.

I lay back and rest my arms on my stomach, still feeling my heart pounding. I also didn't even realize how close me and Bayley are sitting right now, and it doesn't look like she knows either. I grab her hand and hold it. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles, and before we know it, we are both leaning in at the same time and our lips connect into a soft and passionate kiss. She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around me. After around a few more seconds we separate and smile.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She whispers in my ear and I blush. She giggles and rests her head on my shoulder. I pull her closer and once again rest my head on the seat.

"I love you, Sash." Bayley says and I smirk.

"I love you too, Bayls." I reply closing my eyes and falling into a quiet and peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe's POV:

I wake up to the sun shinning and the birds chirping loudly. Naomi is awake looking at her phone, while Bayley and Sasha are just now waking up. I seen what happened last night. I seen them kiss. It was absolutely beautiful. Let me tell you, it just made me ship them even more. Of course I was driving so I didn't see the whole thing, but I saw a glimpse of them in the mirror. The car is parked at the side of the road just around 2 blocks down from where Charlotte and Becky where at. I made sure not to go far, just in case we got lost.

"Hey, Chloe?" Naomi questions, making me jump a little.

"Wha- What?" I reply quickly turning my head toward her.

"Jumpish this morning?" She replies smiling.

"I was stuck in thought." I reply turning on the car engine.

"About?"

"Oh, nothing important." I exclaim. "Just about Sasha and Bayley. Let's just say something happened between them when you were asleep." I whisper to her, making sure Bayley and Sasha can't hear it.

"Did they kiss?! Don't tell me they kissed. Damn it I missed it didn't I?" Naomi says leaning back in the chair sighing.

"Yeah... You missed it."

Naomi looks in the windshield mirror and smiles noticing they are awake and watching a video on a phone together. "I'm sure It will happen again, just you wait."

I smirk and put my foot on the pedal, turning toward South. Today is going to be the day we will help Charlotte and Becky, and hopefully completely save them. I hope this all goes well and I hope it's all worth it in the end...

2 Hours Later: 

We reached the bridge and exited the car, looking for a path to this so called waterfall. After around 2 minutes of trying to find it I hear someone call from across the grassy area. It was Bayley.

"Is this it?" She wonders and I turn to rush toward her, hearing Sasha and Naomi follow. We all take one look at the trail and instantly notice it is the only one there. At least the only one that is old and disgusting looking, vines hanging everyone and spiders hanging in cobwebs, seeing that made a shiver go down my spine, I hate spiders, but I can't stop here just because of some 8 legged insect. We all share a look at one another before following the path, making this possibly the last time we will ever see each other again, because you never know what can happen when we enter this forest. Once we enter, we instantly hear a distant waterfall, and follow it.

10 Minutes Later: 

Sasha's POV:

We finally found the waterfall, and even though we heard water, we found out it was just a pond, full of ducks. The waterfall was surrounded by vines and long grass. Remembering what the girls said we walked around it and followed the gravely path toward this so called "old building."

Naomi and Chloe rush past me and takes point, for some reason. Bayley is walking behind me focusing on our surroundings. I'm a little surprised the police doesn't know anything about this place. She looks toward me and smiles noticing I was staring. I quickly turn my head away just in time to see Chloe run into a spider web. She screams and we all burst out laughing. As we continue walking I feel a hand grab mine, and I already know it was Bayley. She smirk at me and I roll my eyes and continue to walk through the woods.

"Shh... Look!" Naomi says crouching down and telling us to follow carefully.

"It looks like we found the building they were talking about!" Bayley asks quietly, hiding behind a bush.

"Yeah, but there is guards in the front. It's going to be hard to get in." Chloe says a little annoyed at the fact that this mission is just getting harder.

I look around and find a stone stuck in the dirt. "What about this?" I reply picking up the stone and showing it to them.

"Oh, I know what you are talking about." Chloe admits smirking.

I wait until the guards are looking away and throw it. It bounces off a tree and hits the ground in a loud crack. The guards spin around and look at each other in fear. They all sprint over to the location of the sound and I quickly notice a back door they where hiding.

"Over there! Hurry!" I exclaim and they all nod their head, rushing over to the door, without alerting the guards. Let's just say, they should probably get better guards since they couldn't hear us...

"Shit... the door is locked." Naomi cusses under her breath.

"Don't worry, I know a little about lock-picking." Chloe replies grabbing a lock pick and starts to pick lock the door. After 10 seconds the door cracks open and we enter.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Naomi says wildly.

"I would love too, after we save them of course." Chloe replies pointing to the girls tied together. They seemed to be in a predicament. Their legs, arms, and abdomens are tied and we can't get to them since they are being watched by a couple of guards and a girl, who looks to be talking to them about something.

"Great, more of these people. Ugh, why does it have to get any worse." I whisper and grab a knife from my back pocket. The rest do the same and we all walk around behind a wall.

"If we are going to go in there, then we need a strategy, but what?" Bayley questions.

"Well... I didn't really think this through." Naomi says. "I'm sure no one has."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, like someone was opening a door. We all look up and there was a guard standing around 6 Feet away from us. He didn't notice us, but it was close. I'm sure there is no way around this, so the only thing we could do was attack him. The guard falls to the floor in pain and calls for help. That's what I was afraid of hearing. We all stare at the guard on the floor and Chloe attacks him with the knife... Ending his life. That was the first death, and sure enough not the last one. The guards rush into the office room we were in and started pointing guns at us. I quickly put my knife in my back pocket without them noticing and surrender. They do the same. I know we shouldn't go down without a fight, but I think this would be easier without having to fight everyone. They take us to where Charlotte and Becky are at and they smile when they see us, but there smile fades when they notice were weren't alone. They tie us up next to them and try to walk away.

"Why are you kidnapping them now?" Becky says fiercely. 

"Yeah! What the hell did they do?" Charlotte replies with cold eyes.

"Your friends here where trying to save you two." One of the guards exclaims, and quickly walks off.

"So! Just let us go and they wouldn't have to!" Becky and Charlotte say at the same time.

"Don't get them any pissed off then they already are." I reply sternly.

"Fine. I just can't take this rusty old shack anymore." Becky explains in her Irish accent.

I sigh and the other girls kick around trying to free themselves from this torture. There is no point in struggling with guards around. Especially this girl, who can't take her eyes off Bayley next to me. Seeing that hurt me. It felt like my heart got stabbed with a knife. I shouldn't feel jealous, or should I? The girl walks over and whispers something in her ears. Except I could hear exactly what she was saying.

"Why are you girls here?" The girl asks and Bayley looks away, trying not to meet her gaze. "Answer me RIGHT NOW!" Bayley doesn't turn her head at all. "Not going to answer now are you? Alright, I'll make you answer." The girl says before walking toward me and grabbing a knife from her back pocket. She shows it to Bayley and then holds it to my throat. The girls next to me start to scream and yell.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!" Charlotte says.

"Put the knife down!" Exclaims Naomi.

"We can do this without any harm!" Chloe says mad.

"Come on, this is just bullshit." Becky tells her.

I look at Bayley and she has tears in her eyes.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve that! Please just don't hurt her." Bayley cries out.

"And what if I do?" She says holding the knife closer. I can feel the coldness of it radiating off the blade.

"Come on. Just put the damn knife down!" I hear Becky say.

"Only when you girls admit why you are here." She says and there is nothing I can do. I can't move because they got me tied up, I can't speak because of the knife at my throat... I just can't do anything to defend myself.

"Fine! We came here to save Becky and Charlotte." Bayley admits quickly, I look toward her again and notice the tears still falling.

"Where did that get you?" She asks politely.

"Stuck in this god forsaken place, that's what!" My best friend replies loudly.

"You better calm down." She says, bringing the knife away from me. She walks over to Bayley and places it near her. "Or you never know what can happen."

"Just don't hurt anyone else... Please." Bayley pleads staring directly into her eyes.

"Well, I really don't like to take orders, but fine. I won't hurt anyone." She says putting her knife in her back pocket.

"Actually I despise that." She quickly reaches for the weapon again and walks toward me. Once again holding the knife near me.

"You little..." Becky says not finishing her sentence.

"Fuck you." I say quietly toward her. She smirks before I feel pain in my lower abdomen. I look down and see blood pouring out of me. The girls scream around me and struggle to get free.

"NOOO!" I hear Bayley scream. I look up to her and notice blood on the knife. That's when I knew she stabbed me. The girls continue to scream and a few seconds later, all I hear are blurs, and everything goes black...


	8. Chapter 8

Bayley's POV:

I can't believe what I just saw... That girl. That girl in the black hoodie, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. She just stabbed my best friend, and the one i'm falling for. Sasha has been with me for so long. She needs to fight this. Becky, Charlotte, Chloe, and Naomi are cussing this girl out right now. I look at Sasha and realize she lost to much blood already, and she is out cold. This is when I should feel the worst. I sit there looking at the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Sasha... Please stay alive." I say to myself. "We will avenge you."

"How does that feel?" The girl with the blonde hair asks me.

I look at her with cold dead eyes... And say nothing.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone to grief. Since that is what you will need to do." She says with an evil smirk before walking away.

"You killed my best friend." I say out loud so she can hear. The girl looks back toward me and smiles.

"Your best friend?" She asks again.

"Yes!" I cry out.

She walks over to me, and surprisingly looks sorry. I bet the girl is just trying to make me believe that.

"Look, I know you want to help her, but if you didn't notice there is no way. Your tied up. Your other friends tried and failed to get loose, and you failed to save your friend here." She exclaims pointing a finger in my direction.

"Yeah, maybe your right." I admit quietly.

She smiles once again, turns around, and walks away. Something drops from her back pocket, she continues to walk away, not noticing the knife... The same one with Sasha's blood on it... It's so close, but yet so far.

"What are we going to do?" Becky asks sadly.

"Bayley?" Charlotte says looking at me.

"I- I don't know." I reply stuttering. "Just try to wiggle free, or at least reach that knife right there." I nod my head toward the shiny blade laying on the ground.

"Alright." They all say.

"I'm not giving up." I say sternly, glancing at Sasha who is continuing to loose tons of blood. "We need to save her."

"And we will." Naomi exclaims, giving me a vote of confidence.

3 Minutes Later:

My foot is so close to the knife, I can touch it. Charlotte, Becky, Naomi, and Chloe have all stopped, noticing what I was doing. I looked at the chair legs, and suddenly got a idea. I don't know if it will work, but it is always worth a try. One of the chair legs has a sharp end on it. Maybe if I can use it, I can cut the rope. After a few attempts, it worked. I quickly reach for the knife with my feet and throw it up to me. I just need to get one arm away then I should be free. But how? My arms are around my back...

"Hey, Becky!" I say softly.

"Yeah?" She replies considered. 

"I'm going to use my feet to slide the knife over to you. I want you to pick it up with yours, and try and cut the rope." I deliver orders and slide the knife toward her, a few seconds later it disappears and she picks it up with her feet. I know this is just stupid, I bet there is no way it will work, but at least we tried.

"Got it!" Becky says happily. I feel the rope tear apart, and my hands are free! I can move. I guess it actually worked.

Quickly untying the rope around my last foot, get up and pick up the knife, helping the rest of the girls escape from the chair. Finally I reach Sasha, and she is still breathing. Thank god! Becky uses the knife and cuts the rope and I quickly look around for something to put pressure on the wound. I find a thick cloth in the corner of the room and wrap it around her, and pull her close.

"Please, stay alive. Keep fighting. I can't loose you." I cry out whispering in her ear.

Charlotte and Becky crouch down and smile.

"She is gonna be okay." Charlotte admits.

"She is one of the strongest if not the strongest person here. She will survive." Becky says calming me down.

I look up and return a smile to my other best friends. I guess that if they aren't that worried, then I shouldn't be either.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Chloe says rushing back over with Naomi behind her. They went to go survey the area and apparently found the guards again.

"Where are they coming from?" I question.

Naomi and Chloe both point in the same direction, and that's when was all notice that one girl, but she isn't alone. She is surrounded by around 5 fully armored body guards, some have guns and some have knives.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Charlotte says pissed off.

I grab the knife next to me and the rest do the same. Oh! I just realized I have a gun! I remember buying it before we adventured here.

"Here!" I yell to Charlotte and throw her the gun. I can't handle guns. I also can't shoot anyone.

I take a glance toward Sasha, who i'm still have my arms around, and regain my strength. I got to do this. We got to do this!

"Trying to escape?" The girl asks.

No one replies.

"What is with you girls and not wanting to talk? Never mind about that. It's clearly obvious that you want to fight. So let's just get it on now shall we?" The women says signaling for the guards to start attacking.

"Wait!" I yell they all spin around and look at me worried.

"Don't fight!" I say reaching my feet. "Please, take me. Don't hurt anyone else. You already hurt someone I care about. Don't do anymore damage." I say walking over to Becky and Charlotte who are looking at me shocked.

"Why are you doing this?" Becky whispers in my ear.

"I can't have anyone else hurt." I reply.

Becky opens her mouth, trying to think of something to say, but nothing comes out. She looks back at the blonde headed girl and shakes her head.

"Your doing this because of your friend aren't you?" She asks pointing at Sasha has Chloe and Naomi by her side. I nod my head. "Alright, step forward and walk over here. I do as ordered and walk over too her. She reaches for my hand and holds it tightly. "As for the rest of you..." She explains. "Tie them back up. We aren't done with them yet." She orders and they start to do what they where told to do. Just then I remembered the knife I had in my pocket. This is the only way. I quickly grab the knife and pierce it into the woman's side. She release's the hold on my hand and groans.

"Never mind those fools... GET HER!" She scream in pain and they turn around striking for me.

That when all hell broke loose. One of the people in the armored gear runs straight at me, without thinking and I use my leg to trip him, and he faceplants on the ground. Charlotte runs over and shoots him... Putting him out of his misery...

6 Minutes Later:

All the guards are dead... Except for the women who I stabbed in the side. "That's what you get for hurting Sasha." I say in my head. Charlotte and Becky are okay. Naomi and Chloe were protecting Sasha from anymore abuse so they didn't get hurt. 

"Those stupid..." The woman snickers.

"What did you just say?" Naomi asks from across the room.

"I said you girls are stupid." She replays.

"Oh, really?" Chloe starts. "You know what's stupid? Kidnapping people, hurting people, and killing people. That's all you did!"

"Look at your three friends here!" The girl points toward us. "They killed my bodyguards."

"Because they were protecting us. They also deserved it for working with you. Look what you did to Sasha here? You could of killed her, but we are lucky she is alive... For now." Hearing those last words made my heart drop. I look at Sasha and then toward our enemy and sigh.

"You know what has to happen... Right?" I ask her softly and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes of course I do just get it over with before I cause anymore damage." She suggests.

"Look there is always another way." I return.

"No! Do it! Kill me!" She says reaching her feet.

"This isn't-"

"Fine if you won't do it. Then I will." And without another word she takes her life in a split second. This never should have happend. None of this should have happend. This is just bullshit. All of it.

"Damn..." Becky sighs.

"Well, we done it.." I turn toward Charlotte and Becky. "Your saved."

"Yeah. Just not in the way I was expecting it to end out."

I turn around and jog over to Sasha.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Right now!" I quickly yell and all four of them run out of the building to get the car running. I pick Sasha up and carry her close to me, not caring about the blood that was about to get on my jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Bayley's POV:

I'm in the waiting room at the hospital with my friends. Sasha is getting taken care of and I just fear the worse. She has lost to much blood already. I can't sit down at all. I'm to anxious to see what is going on, to see what has happened to her. I just want to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything is alright. I just don't think I will ever be able to do that again. If only none of this would of happened. I just wish everything was back to normal.

"Bayls just please sit down." Becky exclaims.

"No, after everything that has happened I think that's the last thing I want to do right now." I reply worried.

Suddenly the doctor walks in and my heart starts pounding when I see his face. All my friends get up from their chairs and comes to stand next to me.

"By the look on your faces it looks like you already know what i'm going to say." The doctor says sadly. "Follow me." We all get up and follow the doctor toward Sasha's room. We halt at the door and he spins around. "She isn't doing too good, loosing that much blood does a lot to you. Sasha most likely isn't going to make it." As soon as I hear those words, my heart stops in my chest. Charlotte and Becky have tears in their eyes, and Naomi and Chloe both have sad expressions. "You are allowed to visit her while she is still alive, but she most likely isn't going to survive the next hour." The doctor exclaims sadly. I'm really sorry to tell all of you this. We did the best we can." He replies letting all of us walk into her room. Once I enter, the whole room was crowded with nurses, machinery, and medical supplies. The nurses quickly leave the room to give us privacy.

"Hey..." Charlotte whispers.

Sasha open her eyes slowly and smiles. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Chloe wonders.

"I can't really feel anything. I don't know anymore." She replies looking around the whole room, scanning all her friends. Her eyes land on me, and she gives a small smile.

"Bayley..." All ours friends move out of the way for me to go sit next to her.

"Hey, Sash." I say sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

"We should give these two some privacy." Naomi advises, while the others nod, turn and follow Naomi out of the room.

"I missed you." Sasha admits, grabbing my hand and holding it.

"I missed you too." I reply honestly.

"Look, Bayley..." She starts. "I'm sure you know the chances... The doctor told you girls, didn't he?"

I nod my head with grief. "Yeah, he did, and I don't like it one bit."

"Look at me." She orders and I look up into her eyes. "It takes more than a million people to complete a world, but it only takes you to complete mine." Sasha says smiling.

I smile back and feel a tear fall from my eye. I didn't care.

"Bayley, I don't care what happens to me. I'm just glad I got to meet you. Your the reason, i'm fighting, your the reason, I still care about life... Your my life." She says. "And nothing will ever take that away from me. Even if I survive or not. Just remember I will always love you." She explains, expression all her feelings.

"I love you too." I smirk and lean down and kiss her passionately, still holding her hand. We pull away and look into each others eyes for a few more seconds.

"I'll win that championship for you." I say happily.

"I know you will." She giggles.

"Goodbye, Sash." I say as the doctor enters the room.

She looks at me and smiles. "Goodbye, Bayls."

Hearing those last words made me feel happier than I was before. I just know one last thing. It's that I have to win the championship for her... It's the only way. It's possible Sasha could survive this, and I have the faith that she will. She is strong, stronger then me. Her stubbornness will keep her alive, I know it. I walk down the hospital walls with my friends, hoping that one day, maybe, Sasha will be in the ring again, doing what she loves. Happy, safe, and alive. I guess we just have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10

Bayley's POV:

It's the next morning and I couldn't sleep at all. Becky and Charlotte are sitting on a couch talking, while Naomi and Chloe are wondering around aimlessly. They are most likely tired from staying up all night to help me. I made Sasha fall asleep so I tried to get the rest of them to do the same, but it just made it worse. I also promised the win the championship for her, so i'm going to talk to Stephanie today. No one is the RAW women's champion and i'm a little surprised about that. Thinking about appearing on RAW for the first time in a while, I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom door.

"Feel better?" Becky asks making me jump.

I sigh and try for a smile. "A little."

"Where are you going?" Charlotte wonders.

"I'm going to rejoin RAW again." I reply quickly walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I shouldn't have done that to my best friends, but i'm a little frustrated and scarred.

Around 20 Minutes Later I arrive at the WWE headquarters and walk down the halls, trying to find my bosses office. I walk past Alexa's locker room and feel a sting in my heart. " Alexa is the person Sasha defeated for the Championship... And now i'm going to win it for her." I whisper to myself and continue to walk toward the room. Finally after about 30 more steps, I find it. Sighing, I knock on the door.

"Come in!" A voice says statically as I open the door and walk in. Stephanie's face goes from a frown to a smile real quick, which forces me to smile as well. "Bayley, Welcome back!" She says excited. "It's good to see you, the woman's division hasn't been the same ever since... Did you, Naomi and Sasha locate Charlotte and Becky?" Stephanie questions.

"Yeah, we did... Eventually." I admit rolling my eyes.

"That's good, but you don't seem so happy. What's wrong?"

I gulp and look down, I don't think it would be good to tell her what happened with Sasha. But it would also help her understand what's wrong.

"I don't know if I should say." I clarify.

"I won't tell anyone, it will stay a secret, I promise." She confesses and I grin.

"Fine, but i'm just going to keep this short and simple..." I declare. "It's Sasha... She's hurt."

"Oh, i'm sorry... What happened?" She questions, and I shake my head.

"I don't want to say anymore." Responding to Stephanie.

She looks a little shocked and worried, but then it quickly fades away. "Okay, well i'm sure she is fine."

If only you knew... "Steph.. i'm back because i'm ready to wrestle again."

"That's great news!" She beams. "I'll get you in a match right away."

"Thanks." I reply getting up from my seat.

"Wait!" I hear her utter.

"Yeah?"

"There is currently no one as champion, and we need one. I'm sure you want to become champion once again, right?" She wonders.

"Yeah...?"

"Alright, this coming Monday it will be you vs Alexa Bliss, and for the RAW Women's Championship." Stephanie orders.

"Are you sure? This quickly? I mean I just returned."

"Don't worry, i'm sure." Stephanie replies with a huge smile.

"Thanks!" I reply smiling back. We shake hands and I walk out of the office quickly, not looking back.

I make it to my car and drive all the way to the airport. I need to make it to the arena RAW will be at this week. My phone buzzes in my pocket when I enter the building.

From Becky: Where are you?

From Bayley: Airport

From Becky: Why are you at the airport?

From Bayley: Watch RAW to find out.

From Becky: Ohh! I will.

And with that I put my phone back in my pocket and wait for my plane to arrive. I should of went and said goodbye to everyone, but i'm just determined to win that Championship for Sasha... That is if she is still alive. I shouldn't think about that right now, I have something way more important to do, Alexa... You better watch out, and Sasha, This is for you...


	11. Chapter 11

Bayley's POV:

Monday Night RAW

Finally it's Monday, I've been waiting for this day. This is the championship day, this is the day that i'll win that belt for Sasha, even though I still fear the worst. I'm backstage in gorilla standing next to Alexa Bliss while JoJo is announcing the match. The WWE Universe knows that Alexa is in the match, but they don't know i'm in it. They probably think it's, Nia or Paige or Asuka... Alexa's theme song bursts on and she walks out strutting.

"Introducing first, from Columbus, Ohio: Alexa Bliss." I walk over to the curtain once her introduction was said. Her theme stops and the crowd goes silent. I look at the crowd through the television screen and smile from seeing a little girl with a hugger shirt. A few seconds later, my theme goes through the arena and the crowd goes wild. I haven't even been gone that long, and they are that happy. I walk out, surrounded by the WWE Universe and one goal in mind... Defeating Alexa and becoming the new RAW Women's Champion. I know I can do it, especially since Sasha told me I could.

" And from San Jose, California: Bayley!" JoJo explains happily. I'm glad i'm back, but I won't stay for long.

"Sasha is my life, and i'm not going to fail her." I say to myself, while walking down the ramp toward the ring. Alexa is standing in the middle of the ring, staring at me with wide eyes. She had no clue I was going to "return". 

I enter the ring and go to my corner waiting for the match to start, the ref gestures for them to ring the bell. I walk toward her and she hides herself under to rope, telling the ref to hold me back. I wasn't even doing anything. Alexa kicks me in the stomach we I wasn't looking and I double over and fall to the ground, this is not a good start to a championship match.

10 Minutes Later: I haven't really had that much control at all, it's just been Alexa. I think i'm going to fail. I think i'm really going to loose. I look up at Alexa who has a evil smirk on her face, she crouches down and whispers something to me.

"Where is Sasha!? Huh, Bayley... Where is your little girlfriend?" She says before kicking me again.

Hearing Sasha's name brought a smile on my face, and I didn't even care that Alexa was still kicking me. I can't give up, this is for Sasha. Even if she isn't watching this right now, or worse... I grab Alexa's foot at the last moment and swing her over to the other side of the ring. I reach my feet holding my side where she kept kicking me at, she runs over to me and I stick one foot out, tripping her and she falls flat on her face. I giggle and wait for her to get up, soon enough she does and without giving her a chance to reverse I use my finisher and lay on top of her for the last 3 seconds of the match. When the ref hit the mat for the three count, I swear the whole arena exploded.

"Here is your winner, and NEW Raw Women's Champion! Bayley!" JoJo says loudly into the mic. I reach my feet and beam... I did it! The ref raises my hand into the air and the crowd cheers with excitement. I exit the ring and walk up the ramp and walk backstage without looking back. I need to make it to Sasha. I need to make sure she is okay. I need to make sure she is alive. I accomplished this task. Now all I need to do is hold Sasha close and tell her everything will be okay, she needs to stay awake. Otherwise, what is the point?


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte's POV:

I'm driving to the airport to pickup Bayley. We watched RAW last night and she ended up defeating Alexa for the championship, and now she wants to go and visit Sasha. She didn't have a high percentage to survive, so all we have to do is hope. Once I arrive at the airport, I instantly see Bayley and she comes running over.

"Hop in." I say through the open window and she enters the vehicle.

"Thanks, Charlotte." Bayley replies getting buckled up.

"No problem, and Congratulations." I exclaim.

"About last night?" She looks at me confused.

I look at her and nod my head.

"You know I didn't do it for myself... Right?!" She says.

"Yeah, I know." I respond and we both stay quiet through the whole ride to the hospital.

At the hospital...

It's time to see Sasha... We are standing in front of the Hospital, looking up at the huge building. I turn to look at Bayley and see tears in her eyes. 

I walk over and wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug... She instantly hugs back. "Don't worry, she's okay. I'm sure of it."

"What if she isn't? What if we go in there and the doctor says she isn't alive anymore? What if she died and I didn't get a chance to say a true goodbye?" She cries out, tears falling.

I feel so bad for my best friend, I never want to see her sad, it just breaks my heart.

I release the hug and put my hands on both her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Life is filled with pain and suffering, Bayley... But also with hope and love. You got to believe that she is okay, but i'm sure that when we walk into this hospital, Sasha will be alive, waiting to see you... Wanting to see you. You can't give up." I tell her and she looks toward the building and smiles.

"Do you really think so?" She asks.

"No, Bayley. I know so." I smile and we both walk into the hospital, with a vote of confidence that our friend is still alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Bayley's POV:

I'm walking into the hospital with Charlotte by my side. We have no clue if Sasha is okay or not. She had such a low percentage of survival and I can't take it, Charlotte tried to help me feel better and it worked a little bit.

As I'm walking down the hall, Charlotte grabs my arm and swings me around.

"Just remember what I said, Bayley! And don't get any bad ideas." She says to me and I smile weakly, nodding my head.

We continue walking down the hall and come to a stop as Sasha's doctor comes running up to us.

"Hey! Your Sasha's best friends, right?" He asked.

Best Friend? I wish it was more... I sigh. "Yes, is she okay?" Charlotte asks.

The doctors face turned into a frown. Oh please god, don't tell me something bad happened?

"Your friend is a very strong human being. And with a low chance a living, well... Let's just say you have a lucky friend." The doctor explains.

I look up and the thoughts that where in my head the whole day completely went away in an instant. She is okay! She is alive!

"Can we see her?" My best friend asks, and the man nods.

"Of course, follow me! Also congratulations on your victory."

I look toward the doctor confused. "How did you know?"

He smiles. "Sasha requested to watch WWE on Monday, and boy was she happy when she saw you win."

"She requested?" I ask again, and Charlotte rolls her eyes.

We stop at the door to Sasha's room. "Yup! And I can tell very easily that she loves you, Bayley. If any thing she survived because of you. You helped her, you made her realize the life is worth living, and that you shouldn't give up. Sasha's lucky to have a friend like you." He says before turning around. "Yell if you need any help. She has some pains in the stomach in the middle of the day, don't worry, it's normal."

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"Hey, Bayley." Charlotte says from behind me.

"Yea?"

"I'm going to stay out here. If Sasha really wants to see you, then you should go in there alone." She say sitting down in a chair.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to see her?" I respond, looking from Charlotte to the floor.

"I'm sure, and i'll talk to Sasha later, right now it's your time. Go make her happy!"

I smile, walk over to Charlotte, and pull her into a hug. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, Bayls." The blonde head girl replies and I walk to the door once again.

She really survived... I can't believe someone is that strong, to loose that much blood and survive. I open the door and enter the room, knowing that my day just got 100% better.


	14. Chapter 14

Bayley's POV:

I open the door and look around, noticing that Sasha's hospital room is how it was left as.

No new machinery. Nothing.

I look toward Sasha and she is sleeping. Walking over to her, I instantly notice how beautiful she is. Sound asleep, breathing lightly. I'm so glad she is okay. I can't think about what I would be like if the doctor said she was gone.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks at me.

"Bayley..."

"Hey, Sasha." I reply looking down at Sasha... My Sasha.

She chuckles. "I'm alive."

I smirk and look down at the floor. "Yeah. Your one lucky girl."

"I watched you win the championship like you said..." She explains, reaching for my hand.

I sit down on the side of the bed and let her hold my hand.

"Happy?" I smile, looking into her eyes.

"I'm extremely happy." She returns a smile. "You deserve it."

I shouldn't be the one with the championship. I don't deserve it. She does. After everything Sasha has been through in the past... Her childhood, her fight, everything. She deserves the gold. Not me.

"No I don't." I reply with a frown. "If none of this would of happend. Then you would still have the championship. I just feel like I took it away from you, I feel like i'm a bad guy." Sasha looks away with tears in her eyes. "Sorry for making you like this."

"Bayley... I'm the one who wanted to go and find Becky and Charlotte. I knew the consequences, and what could've happend, but I didn't care. I wanted to save my friends, and I would do it again, and again, and again."

"I know. I just wish we made it out with a different ending." I sit there looking at the floor in silence for what feels like a hour before I hear her scream in pain.

"Sasha?" I say jumping to my feet. "Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?"

The answer I get is a nod. I run out of the room, and down the hall toward the doctors office. The doctor said it was just normal stomach pain and that she will be having it for a while, but I don't want to take any chances. Not anymore...


	15. Chapter 15

Charlotte's POV:

I just saw Bayley come running out of Sasha's room and strike down the hallway. Noticing that something was wrong, I rush into the room and walk over to Sasha. She is clutching her stomach and holding back tears.

"Charlotte?" Sasha cries out.

"Sasha? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask her worried.

"It hurts..." She exclaims.

Hurry Bayley. Hurry.

A few seconds later, A doctor comes rushing in with Bayley right behind.

I walk over to Bayley and whisper. "What happend?"

She just looks at me and shakes her head. "It's normal. For now." Bayley whispers back before turning around and walking out of the room. I wish we could stay longer, but I don't want to disturb them. I take one last look at Sasha, before doing the same thing... Turning around and walking out of the room. Looking to the left, I notice Bayley walking slowly down the hallway toward the exit... I jog to catch up with her and finally do so.

"Why does my life suck?" Right when she says that... My heart shattered.

"Don't say that..." I say sternly. Bayley stops and turns to look at me.

"Well I just did, and i'm not taking it back... Charlotte, I hate getting flashbacks from things I don't want to remember."

I feel so bad. Bayley wanted to visit Sasha, and we didn't get to see her for that long. If only everything was better. Maybe if me and Becky didn't get kidnapped, then Sasha wouldn't be in the hospital. Maybe Bayley wouldn't be so depressed.

I wish everything was back to normal...

 

3 Years into the future:

Bayley's POV:

I sit there on my bed, thinking about how life would of been, if she was still alive. Maybe things would be different? Okay? Happy? Sad? I don't know... All I know is, I miss her. I look to my right and open my dresser drawer, picking up a letter I wrote. Keeping it close to me it said:

God saw you were getting tired, and a cure was not meant to be. So he put his arms around you, and whispered come with me... With tearful eyes we watched you, as we saw you pass away. Although we love you deeply, we could not make you stay. Your golden heart stopped beating, hard working hands at rest. God broke our hearts to prove to us... He only takes the best... I love you, and miss you deeply. Stay safe my friend. Until we meet again.


	16. Chapter 16

Becky's POV:

I'm sitting in my hotel room with Finn and Naomi talking about waffles. Well, they are talking about waffles, i'm just sitting here with my hands on my head, trying to hold back my anger. I love these two, but damn they can be annoying at some times.

"Why waffles? Pancakes are better?" I say irritated.

Both Finn and Naomi turn from their friendly argument to look at me. Suddenly the door opened, and two of my friends popped in. Bayley doesn't stop to say hi. Instead she walks right past us and into her room. Slamming the door behind her. Charlotte sits down on the couch and turns on the television, trying not to disturb anyone. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"What happened now?" I whisper to myself as Finn and Naomi continue to squabble. I get up from the table and walk over to Charlotte who looks to have partial tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, receiving a frown.

"It's Sasha." She replied dejected.

"What do you mean, it's Sasha?" I question looking at Charlotte pulling away from the hug. "Is she okay?"

"Yea she is fine." Charlotte says shaking her head. "I mean I think."

"You think?" I reply confused. "And why did Bayley rush into her room and slam the door."

Charlotte turns off the TV and at this point Finn and Naomi are on the couch as well, getting ready to listen to her story.

"Me and Bayley walked into the hospital and everything was alright. The doctor said that Sasha survived and since it was a very low chance, she was lucky. We didn't get to stay very long since Sasha is having some pain in her lower abdomen... So the reason Bayley came in and slammed the door is most likely because she doesn't believe that Sasha is okay. After everything, there is no reason to say she isn't hurting anymore. She doesn't believe Sasha will survive I guess..." Charlotte finishes and we sit there with sad expressions.

"I understand, Charlotte." I tell her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anymore."

She smiles at me and reaches for the TV remote to turn it back on.

"Should we talk to Bayley at all?" Finn wonders.

I look at Finn, then at Bayley's door, then back at Finn and shake my head. "I think we should leave her alone for a while and let her rest." I explain to Finn and the rest of the group.

Finn and Naomi smile and return to arguing with each other.

"I'm so glad I decided to return to the WWE. If I didn't I would have never been able to meet such amazing people." I whisper to Charlotte and she smirks.

"I'm glad too!" She replies turning watch the TV.

I look toward Charlotte watching TV, then toward Finn and Naomi once again talking about waffles, toward Bayley's room.

I want to go in there and help her. I want her to feel better. I want her to feel safe.

But only Sasha will ever make her feel that way...


	17. Chapter 17

Bayley's POV:

I just stormed through the hotel room, defeated.

I shouldn't have did that, but I need some time to myself.

I need to go and get ready for a WWE live event tomorrow night, but it's not the same without Sasha. She has always been my partner, everywhere I go. It's going to feel different not having her next to me..

Midnight (Finn's POV:)

I can't sleep, i'm so Hungry... Maybe they wouldn't mind me going and grabbing something from the refrigerator?! Getting up from bed and leaving my room, I tip tow down the hall and look around making sure no one was there. Finally I reach the kitchen and discover food already made.

"Hey, Finn!" Someone says from behind. Crap... They found me.

I turn around and notice both Charlotte and Becky sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, hey!" I reply grabbing a bowl and some milk. I get my food and walk toward them grabbing a seat at the big dinner table.

"What are you two doing up at this time of night?" I ask confused.

"We could ask you the same thing." Becky exclaims smirking. 

"I was hungry." I reply stuffing the spoon into my mouth.

Charlotte and Becky share a smile and roll their eyes. "Of course you are."

I shake my head and look toward Bayley's room. "She still hasn't came out yet?"

The girls turn toward her room. "Nope." Charlotte says.

"There has to be something we can do to make her feel better." I confess.

"Maybe, but right now she needs to rest." Becky says getting up and washing her bowl.

"Yeah, that's true." I agree.

Charlotte's face turns quickly. "I wish today would have gone better."

"It's not your fault, Ash." Becky says walking over to Charlotte and hugs her from behind.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel bad. I hate seeing my friends hurt and emotional. Expesially those two. Bayley and Sasha are everything to me, just like you two, and if anything happened... I don't know how I would handle it." Charlotte cries out with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sasha will be okay. If the doctor said that it was normal pain, then we shouldn't have to worry. Sasha will get better soon!" Becky says softly making Charlotte calm down.

"Thanks, Bexs." She replies. "You too, Finn." 

I smile and shake my head. "I didn't do anything, you can thank Becky for that save."

Getting up and walking over to the sink, I wash the bowl and say my goodnight's to the rest before going to bed.

The Next Morning (Bayley's POV:)

I sit up in bed and grab my phone, checking my twitter.

"Nothing new." I whisper and put my phone in my pocket before getting up and grabbing my stuff. Luckily I don't have to go far since the arena is just right down the street. Walking over to the door I forgot that Becky and the rest would want to know what happened. Opening the door, no one is there, this could be the time to leave. I'm not going to go to the arena just yet, i'm starving, might as well stop at a restaurant.

Looking around to make sure no one was hiding. I rush across the hotel's living room and to the door, making it into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, I slowly start to walk toward the elevator. I didn't want to explain to them what happened. I don't want to remember.

10 Minutes Later: 

I'm sitting at a restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel. Eating eggs and bacon for breakfast when suddenly I hear someone same my name. Looking for across the restaurant, Ember is standing there waving at me.

"Wow, look who it is. The one and only Ember Moon." I smile widely since I haven't seen her since her fight with Asuka. 

"What's up?" Ember asks sitting down across from me.

I shake my head an grab a piece of bacon. "Not much... Just getting ready for my match tonight, apparently it is a tag team match or something."

"With a mystery partner?" Ember wonders.

"Yeah?" I reply confused, could she be my partner tonight?

"Oh, alright just wondering, since you are usually tagging with someone else."

She means, Sasha. Ember must have noticed that i'm sad.

"Sasha?" I ask her. She nods her head as waiter comes over to take her order.

"Waffles and orange juice, please!" She asks and the waiter smiles and walks away.

"Why waffles, Ember? Pancakes are better?" I smirk and receive an eye roll.

We finish our food and leave the restaurant, by this time it's 12'o clock.

Our match is in 1 hour.


	18. Chapter 18

Bayley's POV:

I'm standing in gorilla next to Ember getting ready for our match. Apparently she is my mystery partner, which is nice, but I still wish it was Sasha. We are facing Alexa and Nia, like normal.

"Are you all ready for a women's match?!" Mike Rome asks the crowd and they cheer.

"The following contest is a Women's Division Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall." Once again the crowd cheers, but quickly changes when Alexa walks out.

"Introducing first, from Columbus, Ohio. Alexa Bliss!" JoJo says into the mic.

Alexa struts to the ring rolling her eyes toward the WWE Universe. 

"And her partner, from San Diego, California. Nia Jax!"

Nia walks into the ring and stands next to Alexa shaking her head and whispering to her. My music turns on and I walk through the curtain looking back one last time to Ember.

"And their opponent's first, from San Jose, California... She is the RAW Women's Champion! Bayley!"

I do my entrance, trying to hold a smile on my face the whole way.

My theme comes to a slow stop and the crowd goes silent. Ember's theme bursts on.

"And her partner, from Dallas, Texas. She is the NXT Women's Champion. Ember Moon!"

Ember rushes into the ring and smiles, she walks over to me and the bell rings...

End of the Match: (Skipping because I'm not good a writing matches lol) 

Ember's POV:

I'm facing off against Alexa, and she is placing me on the top rope. Nia got knocked out by Bayley a couple minutes ago and she still hasn't gotten up. Bayley is standing on the apron breathing heavily.

Alexa tries to go for a suplex and I kick her off, she goes flying down toward the mat below. Bayley has her eyes on Nia, while Alexa reaches her feet. I jump and deliver the Eclipse to Alexa and pin her for the win.

"Here are your winners! The raw women's champion, Bayley, and the nxt women's champion, Ember Moon!"

Bayley rushes into the ring and gives me a big hug. We turn to look at Nia and she is getting cussed out by Alexa. I gotta admit, Nia didn't really help at all. They both get up and walk toward the ring, surrounding us. Turning around, I notice that Alexa and Nia aren't alone. They brought the Iconic Duo with them, and we are surrounded...

"WE WANT SASHA!" Is all I can hear... I look over toward Bayley and she looks back with a heartbroken expression.

I heard about what happened, about Sasha being in the hospital, about everything... I hope everything get's better. Suddenly the crowd starts to hype up, I look to my left and notice Becky and Charlotte rushing toward the ring. The hop in and the rest of the girls jump off the apron. 

They're scared.

My theme goes bursting through the arena and the crowd erupts. Charlotte and Becky walk over and smile.

"You two okay?" Becky asks.

Me and Bayley look at each other and nod. "Yes." That's when I noticed that the crowd is still saying that want Sasha...

I hope she gets better soon...


	19. Chapter 19

Becky's POV: 

I walk backstage with my friends behind me. Me and Charlotte had to save Ember and Bayley from the Iconic Duo, Alexa and Nia, and boy was that crowd as loud as ever. Bayley and Ember won, but I guess karma speaks for itself.

"Wanna go walk around outside?" Finn asks walking up to us with Chloe right behind him.

"Sure, i'll come." Charlotte states looking toward the rest of us. "How about you girls?"

"I'll go, but just for a little while." I reply and Ember nods.

"I think i'm just going to go back to the hotel room and sleep." Bayley explains sadly and walks away.

I watch as she walks into the locker room and the door slams shut... If only Sasha was here to calm her down. Whenever she was next to her, she felt at home, she was happy and excited. That's just not the case anymore.

I turn around and walk out of the arena in the direction of Finn, Becky, Chloe, and Ember.

Bayley's POV:

It would have been good to wander around and get Sasha off my mind, but that is impossible. Maybe I should go back and talk to them and say i'm coming with, but they are probably already gone. They are most likely already across town right now. I wouldn't want to disturb them and make them feel down. I walk into the hotel and to the elevator, waiting for it to go up 2 floors. Once on the third floor, I open my hotel room and walk in, collapsing on the bed. Just when I was about to fall asleep, my phone rings.

Someone is calling me?

I pick up the phone and look at the phone number... It's the hospital?

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Hello, is this Bayley?" Someone from the other side questions.

"Yes?"

"Do you know, Sasha?" She wonders.

"Ye-yeah?" I reply as my heart skipped a beat... "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, she is fine." She says. "In fact we were wondering if you would come and pick her up from the hospital. She wants to go home."

She wants to go home? Is she allowed too?

"Is she suppose to leave?" I ask wanting to know.

"Yup, the doctor says her pain is going away. She is free to go."

"Alright, i'll be there in 10." I reply happily. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" The nurse responds.

I instantly get up from the bed and rush out of the hotel room. Finally Sasha can walk again.

10 Minutes Later:

I walk into the hospital and immediately feel someone hug me. It took me a second to realize it was Sasha. I return the hug and shed a tear, knowing that I don't have to worry anymore, she is safe. 

"I missed this." Sasha whispered to me while sobbing.

"I did too," I respond. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that... Knowing that you are okay, and that you don't have to be hooked up to machinery anymore changed everything."

"Changed everything?" Sasha restated. "What do you mean?"

I looked toward the entrance of the hospital. "I'll tell you once we get to the hotel. I don't want to be in this building any longer."

Sasha giggled and agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasha's POV:

I can finally walk! My stomach hardly hurts anymore and I feel much better, especially since Bayley is by my side once again. We are currently walking down the halls of the hotel, and I feel like crying again. Bayley grabs the room key and enters the room, and I follow.

"Welcome home, for now!" Bayley says ecstatic. I look toward her and smirk noticing that she is finally happy.

"Sooo... What did you mean by, me not being in the hospital anymore, changed stuff?" I wonder and she sits down on the bed tapping it, signaling for me to do the same.

"It's complicated. Basically, you noticed how sad I was whenever we came to visit you right?" She responded and I nod my head. "I didn't like seeing you hurt and in pain, it made me feel miserable. Your everything to me, and just with me just standing there, watching you, not being able to do anything damages my heart... Now I don't have to feel that way." Bayley finishes, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" I tell her. 

Bayley replies with herself pulling me closer and kissing my cheek. "I know, I just wish I would've did something better to help..."

I roll my eyes and yawn. "You did everything you could, now stop hating yourself, i'm alive aren't I?"

"Yeah, your right!" She replies, laying back on the bed.

Suddenly the front door opens and Charlotte, Becky, Finn, and Chloe walk in. Their eyes widen when they notice me.

"Sasha?!" Charlotte exclaims, running over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh my god, your okay?"

I return the embrace. "Yeah, i'm okay." 

"When did you get here?" Becky asks. 

"I got a call from the hospital saying that Sasha wanted to come home, and she was allowed too. So I went and picked her up! That was it." Bayley interrupts.

"Exactly!" I agree, using my hand to ruffle up Bayley's hair. She looks at me and grins.

"Well, i'm glad I don't have to drive Bayley to the hospital anymore." Charlotte states and everyone in the room laughs.

Becky's POV: 

Finally everything is back in order. Charlotte is happy. Sasha is happy. I'm happy. But most importantly, Bayley is happy and she doesn't have to worry anymore. I sit down next to all my friends and watch TV until the day ends... Wondering what things would be like, if Sasha wasn't here?!


	21. Chapter 21

Sasha's POV:

Me and Bayley are sitting on the couch alone. Everyone else went to bed exhausted, while we are the only ones full of energy. I look toward the clock and notice it's 10:30. Usually we would all stay awake until 12 or 1 in the morning, but I guess that's not the case tonight. Bayley reaches for my hand, holds it and smiles in my direction. This is the first time we have gotta some peace and quiet since the hospital. We didn't want to bring up the hospital anymore, so we decided to talk about Alexa and how desperate she is to get "her" championship back, which let me tell you, isn't gonna happen. All of a sudden there is a loud bang. Me and Bayley turn our heads toward the sound, and it's in the direction of Chloe's room. She sticks her head out and looks around before walking out.

"Oh.. Hey girls." Chloe hesitates getting ready to walk back into her room.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Bayley asks confused.

"Nothing... I was just going to leave for a job application." She states grabbing her purse and walking over in our direction. 

"You don't have a job?" Charlotte questions from behind, making us all jump.

"No... I got fired from my other one." Chloe responds with a emotional facial expression.

"You don't have to tell us, but what happend?" I reply concerned. 

"Well..." Chloe looks up at the clock and smiles. "Alright, I guess I have sometime before I got to leave." She says softly, sitting down on the couch next to Charlotte, who ended up staying in the room.

"I was a police officer before this. Everyone at the station liked me, everyone respected me, and everyone cared about me. One day, all that suddenly turned. I was heading to work when I got stopped by one of my old friends from school. She found out were I lived and that's the day I lost my job. I didn't do anything, but she decided to go to the station and say that I did something horrible... I'm not going to say what, because I want to forget about it. Anyways, I ended up making it to the station and telling my colleagues that she was lying... But I guess they didn't believe me. The police chief came out and fired me, right then and there. I never had a job since, and no one has hired me. I don't know if I ever will get a job anymore." She finishes, we all sit there in silence before Charlotte speaks.

"What if you come and work with us?"

"You mean... as a entertainer?!" She asks and Charlotte responds with a nod. "I would be horrible, I doubt that I would do anything good anyways."

"Bullshit, you helped us save Becky and Charlotte. From what I seen you are an amazing fighter. You'd be awesome wrestling with us." I say, getting ready for her to deny it.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't embarrass us. Right guys?" Bayley asks and we all agree, nodding our heads.

Chloe looks around uncertain, but finally gives in, agreeing to join WWE. "Well... I guess I don't have to go for that job application anymore. Sooo, i'm going to go back to my room and sleep.

Charlotte laughs and gets up from the couch. "I'm glad your joining WWE, you will be a great addition to the growing women's revolution.... Goodnight."

"Thanks Charlotte, and goodnight." They both leave and once again, me and Bayley are alone. I look back at the clock and it shows that it's 10:55.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I whisper and get up from the couch.

"And just leave me here, alone?" She whispers back quietly, clearly joking.

"Yup, i'm tired."

"I thought you were "full of energy?"

Rolling my eyes, I spin around and glare at Bayley. "Everyone needs their beauty sleep, and you do too."

"I will soon. Goodnight, Sash." 

I beam and walk over to her. "Goodnight." I say into her ear before giving her a soft kiss.

I turn around and walk into my room. All the feeling in my legs leave my body as I fall onto my bed and close my eyes. After around 10 minutes of me not being able to fall asleep, I feel someone wrap their arms around me, pulling me close. That's when I instantly think of Bayley, and quickly fall into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe's POV:

Becky and Charlotte are taking me to the WWE headquarters today to see if I can get a job there. I don't think this is a good idea, but I guess they all believe that I can do something good here. Sasha and Bayley decided to come as well. Finn stayed back at the hotel, since he was still "tired." Ember left to go to a meet and great, and Naomi, well I have no clue about her.

The girls lead me to a door marked with "Stephanie McMahon's Office." I've heard about her some good and some bad, but of course mostly good. Becky knocks on the door and we hear a voice from the other side. "Come on in!" We open the door and all step in.

Stephanie looks around at all of us and smiles. "Welcome back! All of you!" Her eyes land on Sasha and her smile fades away. "Hey, Sasha! Do you feel any better?"

Sasha looks toward Stephanie with a sad expression before reverting her eyes to the floor. "Yeah, i'm fine." She whispers out slowly and quietly.

"Oh, Bayley told us that you got hurt, so that's why I was wondering, we all hope you get better soon." Stephanie replies and Sasha shares a smile. "Anyways, what's up?" She wonders changing the topic to us.

"Our friend here would like to join WWE. I think she would be an amazing addition to the women's division." Charlotte explains to Stephanie.

She looks at me and smirks. "What's your name?"

"My name is Chloe." I reply not taking my eyes off of the tall, strong women in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe! What makes you want to join WWE?"

"These girls made me think about it. I was leaving for a job application when they said I should have a job here." I finish and she nods.

"Steph, I believe Chloe here would be awesome at wrestling, since we already found out she is." Charlotte says looking at me. "When Sasha, Bayley, and Naomi went to save us, they found her, and she helped them out... We all found out how good of a fighter she is. It amazed all of us, and we are hoping that soon you will be impressed as well."

"I like the sound of that." Stephanie finishes, turning her attention from Charlotte to me. "Chloe I would like to ask you more question and hopefully get you signed here at the WWE!"

I nod and look toward the rest of the group who look to be moving toward the door. "We are going to wait out here. Don't wanna interrupt this." Becky says, walking out the door with Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha in pursuit. This is gonna be a long day...

Sasha's POV:

"Do you think she will make it?" Becky asks us. I sit there in the waiting room, considering that question for a second before answering.

"She saved you guys. It wasn't just me, Naomi, and Bayley. Once you make a decision, you got to do your best to make it happen. I'm sure she will make it, we just got to have hope." I say quietly and receive a smile from Bayley who is sitting beside me.

10 Minutes Later: 

I hear a door open and look up to see Chloe stepping out of the office. She smiles behind her before waving.

"How'd it go?" Charlotte states bouncing up from her seat.

"Pretty good, I'd say." Chloe responds while beaming.

Damn she sure is really happy. It's good to see my friends smiling again.

"You'll make it, I just bet." Becky says and I roll my eyes. Bayley beside me reaches for my hand and holds it, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you." She mouths to me, and I feel my cheeks go red. Looking ahead, the girls start to walk down the hallway and outside of the building. We arrive at the car and enter it turning on the radio all the way to the hotel.

Once in the hotel room, Charlotte and Becky rush toward the kitchen and smile once they see Finn at the table once again eating something.

"Hey guys!" Someone says from behind us, I turn around and see someone I haven't see in a while, but the rest have.

"What are you doing here?" Bayley says gripping my hand, with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I just want to be friends, that's all..."


	23. Chapter 23

Ember's POV:

I walk down the halls of the apartment looking for my friend's room. While going to open the door, I hear a tense conversation happening. I wonder what's wrong? I open the door quickly and walk in, Bayley and Sasha stare at me and then turn their heads back in the direction of the girl talking.

"Alexa?" I stare shocked to see our rival in their apartment.

"Hey, Ember!" She smiles at me, before turning her attention back to my two friends.

"You just want to be friends?" Sasha says in a confused tone.

"Yeah..." Alexa sits down on the couch behind her. "Nia has been acting weird since our match. I don't know what's wrong, so i'm giving her some space, and I need some friends to hang out with."

"Umm, I mean their isn't really anything wrong with this, but what about Alicia, or Asuka, or maybe Carmella?" I ask hesitantly waiting for an answer.

"Those girls are okay, but you all do more interesting stuff, and I want to join you!" She replies looking from me, to Sasha, to Bayley, and then to Chloe who enters the room. "Of course, if that' okay?"

I look to my left to see Sasha and Bayley whispering to one another possibly thinking for an answer to her question.

"Fine, we will give you a chance." Bayley says receiving a hug from Alexa. "But if you betray us, you won't g-get another cha-chance." She finishes trying hard to breath.

"Oh... Sorry!" Alexa says pulling away. She then looks to Sasha glaring into her eyes. "Glad your safe." Alexa states walking toward the kitchen.

"That was weird." I whisper quietly to Sasha.

"Tell me about it." She replies walking toward the bedroom and shutting the door.

I follow Alexa into the kitchen were Charlotte, Finn, and Becky are hanging out.

"I wonder were Naomi is." I question myself walking to the fridge.

"What is she doing here?" I hear from behind me. It was Charlotte pointing to the "goddess."

"She wants to be our friend, so Bayley gave her one chance to stay loyal." I reply turning around and grabbing a orange juice before walking back into the living room.

Chloe is sitting down watching TV, while Bayley goes to check on Sasha. I got to admit, Sasha looked like she was pissed that Alexa was staying. I know they have some heat, but maybe they should try to get along, that would be good for each other and their friends. Maybe Bayley will be able to calm her down, it always did work.

I walk over to Chloe and sit down next to her. Paying attention to the TV.

Bayley's POV:

I walk into the bedroom and scan the room, looking for Sasha, and finally find her laying on the bed.

"Sasha? You alright?" I ask her.

The sound of my voice caused her to look over her shoulder and smile. "Yeah, i'm fine. It's just a little pain in my stomach. Don't worry."

"Are you sure it's just a little pain?" I answer back, putting my hands in my pocket.

"Bayley, I promise i'll be fine."

I smirk and walk over to the bed. "Alright, you've convinced me, just after everything that happened, I wouldn't want you hurt again... I couldn't take it."

"I know, i'd feel the same with you." Sasha declares, resting her head on her pillow.

I roll my eyes and lay down beside her, once again wrapping my arms around her and holding her close.

"I love you, Sash." I mumble slowly and quietly to her.

"I love you too, Bayley." She replies real quick.

I lay there next to Sasha, wondering how lucky I am to have her in my life. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And i'm not into the idea of living without her.


	24. Chapter 24

Sasha's POV:

It's the next day and we have another WWE Live Event to go too. Last night, Stephanie called Chloe and said that her first match will be her teaming with Bayley and Ember to go against Alexa, Nia, and Carmella. I'm a little worried considering that this is her first match ever and she is going against three of the wwe's best to offer.

I'm just wandering around backstage with Bayley and everyone is cheering and surprised to even see me. 

"It's been a while." Asuka cheers, hugging me.

"Yeah, it has." I reply feeling a smile cross my face.

"You feel better at all?"

I nod my head and continue walking with Asuka doing the same.

"Good to see your okay! I can't wait to destroy you in the ring!" She quickly says walking away.

I stop moving and stare off toward her, rolling my eyes.

"In your dreams." I whisper.

Bayley laughs and walks beside me toward gorilla.

At Gorilla:

Chloe and Ember are sitting down in gorilla waiting for the announcement of the match.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" I reassure her. She looks up and smiles before looking back down toward the floor and frowning.

JoJo is currently announcing the 6 women tag team match, and I feel emotional. I wish I was in this match. I wish I could wrestle again.

"Hopefully in the future." Bayley says quietly to me, apparently reading my mind.

"How did you-" I started to say, but got off by her lips.

"Tell ya later!" She says jogging over to Chloe.

Alexa, Nia, Alicia, and Ember are out in the ring. Bayley and Chloe walk over to the curtain. Stephanie walks over and sits down next to me smiling hysterically. We watch as the two girls walk out and the match begins.

Alexa's POV:

I'm out here with my "new" friends. It sucks being on the other team, but i'm excited to see how Chloe fairs against all of us. I'm in the ring starting off against Ember as she takes me down to the ground in a headlock... Great.

About 5 minutes later, Alicia is tagged in and walks over to our opponents corner, pointing at Chloe.

"I want you!" She screams. Bayley smirks and tags Chloe in.

The crowd starts to cheer when realization hit me. Not only were they cheering for Chloe, but they were cheering for Sasha as well. She is on the ramp watching the match with Stephanie by her side. I'm guessing they are here for Chloe.

A sudden "Sasha" Chant bursts through the arena, and as Chloe does a hurricanrana it only gets louder. Damn they miss her...

Bayley jumps off the apron and walks over to Sasha, giving her a big hug.

"I can see the smile on her face from here!" Nia whispers to me.

I turn toward her wide eyed. She looks back at me and smiles.

"Lexi, you really think this arguing is going to change us from being friends?"

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the match.

Throughout the entire end of the match, all I hear is Sasha chants, loud cheering for Chloe who in fact is incredible at this, and the cheers of Bayley, Ember, and Chloe as they defeat us. As they stand tall, Stephanie and Sasha roll into the ring and celebrate with them.

Bayley's POV:

Chloe was absolutely amazing in her first match in the WWE and I got to admit, she may just be the best wrestler of the night. Tonight was one of the best WWE Live Events I have ever been to. This crowd just motivated all of us!

I walk backstage and into the locker room, hearing everyone else do the same. We started to all get in a group and talk when the door opens and Stephanie walks in grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry for interrupting you all, but this is really important." Our boss announces and we all quiet down. "I'll just make this quick for ya all. Chloe, after your outstanding performance tonight, you are officially the new member of the WWE women's division!"

Right when she finishes her sentence the whole locker room bursted into cheers!

For the next 10 Minutes we celebrate and congratulate her on her new job.

Sasha's phone rings beside us and she picks it up! It's Charlotte and Becky on the other side of the line.

"Put it on speaker!" Sasha does exactly that!

"I freaking told you!" Becky yells into the speaker and we all laugh our hearts out.

For the rest of the night we all wander around talking and having fun! Charlotte and Becky stay on the line for at least 2 more hours before they decided to go to sleep. Sasha and I ended up leaving early as well since we were both extremely tired. The rest can come home when they feel like it! But for me, I feel better in a comfy bed with someone who means the world to me. And that's exactly how I hope to end the night!


	25. Chapter 25

Bayley's POV:

I have to take Sasha to the doctors today to make sure everything is alright. It's just an annual check up now. I get out of bed and look over at Sasha who looks to be still sleeping peacefully. "This girl had a very low chance to survive... and she did!" I think to myself as I walk out of the bedroom and into in living room where Charlotte and Becky are hanging out.

"Hey, Bayley!" Becky calls out to me.

"Hey, Bex." I reply walking into the kitchen for a bottle of water, then going back toward the girls.

"When you gonna leave?" Charlotte asks looking at her phone.

"As soon as she wakes up! Why?"

"I just hope everything is okay! That's all." She replies throwing her phone to the side.

"Charlotte don't be so anxious! She is a strong girl! Nothing is wrong!" Becky reassures her.

"Exactly!" I state agreeing with Becky.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

We all jump and stare at each other wide eyed as someone screams from down the hall. Ember comes running past us and quickly unlocks the door and looks out.

"Who was it?" Sasha says from behind, once again scaring us.

"Alexa and Nia." Ember sighs. "Their fighting again..."

Sasha walks into the kitchen shaking her head.

"Alexa sure can yell." I admit, looking toward Ember.

She looks toward me and laughs. "Yeah, that's for sure."

10 Minutes Later:

I waited until Sasha took a shower and ate breakfast before I asked her if she was ready to go to the doctors office. She nodded her head, clearly worried of what might be said.

We walk back into the living room and toward the front door.

"Hope everything goes well!" Charlotte and Becky say in union.

"Thanks."

We walk out of the door and down the hall.

A few minutes later and we arrive at the doctors office and they quickly bring her to the back. The doctor checks her heart and blood pressure first then checks the rest afterwards. He then leaves the room for a few minutes to deliver the report.

"I'm super worried." Sasha cries out laying her head down onto my shoulder.

"Don't be." I reply using my hand to rub circles in a rhythm on her back.

Minutes later the doctor opens the door and enter the room.

"Sasha, we need to take a x-ray to make sure everything inside you is stabilized."

"Alright!" Sasha responds getting up from her seat and following the doctor out of the room.

I wait from about 10 minutes before hearing the door open and close. I put my phone back in my pocket and reach my feet.

"So, it looks like everything is good!" He expresses happy for her.

"Thank god!" She says laying back into a chair.

"You two are wwe wrestlers, aren't you?" The doctor questions.

Sasha looks toward me baffled. I shrug my shoulders and turn my attention back to him.

"Yeah, we are... Why?" Sasha asks concerned.

"Well, you just so happen to be completely healed and if you want to continue wrestling, i'm giving you the chance to do so. What i'm trying to say is, you are now cleared to compete again!"

"You're serious!?" Sasha exclaims with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm 100% serious! The only thing I have to say is that we still need to you be careful since you are just now medically cleared to compete again."

"Thank you!" She says running over and giving the doctor a huge hug.

"No problem!" He replies with a huge grin on his face. "You two are free to leave, and I look forward to seeing you on television!"

We both laugh and walk out of the doctors office.

"This is seriously one of the best days of my life." Sasha says staring into my eyes.

"I'm just glad that you get to do what you love to do again." 

"And I get to do it with my best friends and the best person in the world." 

"Who may that be?" I reply joking around.

"I can't tell if you are trying to annoy me or if you just want me to say that it's you." She smirks.

"Both."

Sasha rolls her eyes and brings me close bringing our faces inches apart from one another.

"You're beautiful when you blush." She whispers in my ear causing shivers to go down my spine. I then realize that I didn't even know I was blushing.

She chuckles and pulls me closer so that the space between us was no longer there. Her lips are soft and sweet and her kiss just fills my heart with joy. I just hope that she will always be in my life. We pull away from the kiss and gaze into each others eyes once again. I can already feel myself getting lost in them.

"Let's go back to the hotel room and share the news!" Sasha says maintaining focus.

"Alright, I kinda want to see their reaction anyways, even though I rather have some more time with you." I joke around.

She spins around and smiles. "Don't worry, we'll have some time to ourselves soon!"

I rush up toward her and pick her up bridal style as we laugh uncontrollably. Today just might be not only Sasha's best day, but mine as well. She can finally do what she loves again and I can't wait to see what happens next!


	26. Chapter 26

Becky's POV:

Sasha and Bayley left for the doctors office around 30 minutes ago and should be back soon. Charlotte and I are just sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Chloe, Finn, Ember, and Naomi are in the living room watching TV.

All of a sudden the door swings open, I look up to see Sasha and Bayley walking in. 

"Everything go fine?" I yell from the kitchen.

"Better then fine!" Sasha yells back running into the kitchen.

"Why are you so excited?" Charlotte asks walking over to me.

"Yeah, what's all the commotion?" Naomi snickers walking in with the rest of the group.

Sasha motions everyone to sit down at the table and they do so.

"First of all, I got checked out and everything is good." She starts.

"See, Charlotte I told you she would be okay!" I say getting elbowed in the ribs.

"How come you are so happy though? That can't be the main reason!" Finn asks in his Irish accent.

"Well.." Sasha replies, making me even more anxious be the second. She looks around at all of her friends faces before speaking again. "I'm medically cleared to compete again."

As soon as she finished her sentence everyone in the room jumped up from their seat and beamed with joy. "You're serious?" Naomi questions again possibly thinking that she was joking around.

"Yeah Trinity, I'm serious!" She replies and in a second Sasha is getting squeezed to death by her best friend.

"That is great news, Sasha!" Chloe and Finn say together, they soon turn to look at each other and laugh.

"Now you can go and take on Bayley for the title!" I joke and Bayley looks at me with a smirk before pulling me away from the crowd. She takes me into the hall where Alexa is standing talking to Carmella.

"Why did you pull me out here?" I wonder glaring at my best friend.

"Well.. Becky, you see when you said that Sasha will be taking me on for the title..."

"Yeah?!" I respond nervously.

"I'm going to Stephanie's tomorrow and relinquishing the title for Sasha to take."

I stand there amazed of Bayley. She is such a good friend and girlfriend.

"You know you don't need to do this!" I remind her.

"I know, but Sasha gave up the title to find you and Charlotte. I think it's time that she gets it back. The story began like that and if i'm the champion right now, i'm going to make sure it ends like that." The hugger finishes and smiles.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" I smirk pulling Bayley into a hug.

"It's what I do best, and I will do anything for her, just like I would do anything for you and the rest of our friends in that room." She says pointing toward the big wooded door.

Alexa soon starts to walk over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Becky! Bayley!" Lexi states walking into the hotel room.

Me and Bayley turn toward one another and laugh. We enter the room to see everyone on the couch with popcorn in hand watching a movie. I join them and enjoy the rest of the day with our friends.


	27. Chapter 27

Bayley's POV:

I left the hotel real early in the morning so Sasha didn't know I was going somewhere, of course we were still in Connecticut so I had to go and tell Stephanie about Sasha.

A few minutes later I am walking down the halls of the WWE Headquarters and knocking on the door of Stephanie's office. She smiles when I open the door and as I sit down she instantly asks me about Sasha.

"Hey Bayley! How's Sasha?" My boss asks patiently waiting for an answer.

I smile back and sigh. "She is doing just fine! In fact we went to the doctors yesterday and they said that she is medically cleared to compete!" 

She looks at me with a facial expression that shows she just won the lottery. "That's great to know! Does she want to continue wrestling?"

I nod my head instantly.

"Alright, I'll put her back on the card!" She replies extremely happy. "Now we finally have everyone back. You, Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, Naomi and of course the new Chloe."

I roll my eyes knowing that Stephanie is crazy when she is happy.

"Also, Steph, you know when Sasha relinquished her title to go and help find the girls?" I ask nervously.

"Of course!"

"Well, Sasha deserves a "Welcome Back" gift."

"What do you have in mind?" She says sitting back in her chair while crossing her arms.

"I want to relinquish the title and give it to Sasha." I finally get out worried of what she will say.

She looks at me for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I'm positive, Sasha is everything to me and she is finally living her dream again, I think giving her a championship match of the bat would help her out."

She sighs and finally shares a smile. "Alright! We will give her a championship match!"

"Thank you!" I get up from the chair and shake her hand.

"Bayley, you will pick who will face her." She says from behind me as I walk toward the exit.

"Alexa." I exclaim continuing to walk out the office and down the hall not looking back. I'm not pissed that I had to do that, there is no way in hell I am, I'm extremely excited for Sasha and I can't wait to see her reaction when I tell her I did this for her...

Her first match back is a championship match!


	28. Chapter 28

Bayley's POV:

I arrive back to the hotel and enter the room I was sharing with all my friends. As soon as I enter I see everyone of my roommates spread out on the ground watching a movie... Yes, this is what we do when was are bored. 

"Morning, Bayls." Becky yawns laying down on the ground next to Charlotte, with their arms wrapped around each other. I wonder if something is up between them?

"Morning." I reply walking over to Sasha and laying down next to her. She reacts by scooting closer and laying her head on my chest.

"I need to talk to you." I whisper quietly so no one else can hear.

She lifts her head and looks up at me. "About?"

"Something important." I reply reaching down and kissing the top of her head. "But we can watch the movie first."

"You sure, I mean if you say it's important then-" I cut her off with a kiss.

I pull away and smile. "I'm sure, Sash."

She smiles back and nods her head. We lay there for the next hour and a half until the movie is finished with.

"Who wants to watch another movie?" Becky asks and everyone in union says "Me." I roll my eyes and whisper to Sasha, telling her right now is the time to talk.

She looks toward me and nods her head, gets to her feet, and reaches out a hand for me. I grab it and she helps me up. "Well thank you!" I say sarcastically, this time Sasha rolls her eyes as we walk toward the kitchen.

"So... What's so important that you need to talk to me privately?" She asks sitting down in a chair at the table.

I rub my head and sit down next to her, looking into her eyes. "I may or may not have went to the wwe headquarters today and relinquished the title."

She looks down at the table, processing what I just said. "Why?"

I sigh and sit back in my chair. "You relinquished the title before you went and saved the girls. I want what's best for you! So your first match back is... a championship match against Alexa Bliss."

"I know you want what's best for me, but I want what's best for you too! You didn't have to do this." Sasha replies back.

"No, Sash. I wanted to do this." I respond noticing tears rolling down her face.

I get up, rush over to Sasha, and pull her into a hug, she instantly hugs back.

"Thank you." I hear her say softly.

I pull away and use my hand to lift her chin, as we stare into each others eyes.

Moving closer our lips meet in a soft kiss. She moves closer wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. We stand there for what feels like a eternity until finally pulling away.

"I love you." She says quietly.

I use my finger to wipe away a tear that rolled down her face, then giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you too." I reply looking toward the living room were all our friends are at. "We should probably head back before they wonder were we went to." I tell her and she nods, interlocking her hand with mine. A smile crosses my face at the sight of it.

Walking back into the living room we find everyone watching Black Panther. I lay down and Sasha does the same. We watch the rest of the movie with our friends until it was time for bed...

It was very cold that night. I look toward the window and see the bright moon shining through the curtains of the hotel room. The window wasn't even open? I snuggle closer to Sasha, not only wanting to get warmer, but wanting her to know that I will always be there for her. I will always be here to show her the appreciation that she deserves. I want her to know that I would break my own heart to protect her own.

"Life without you is like a broken pencil.. there's no point."


	29. Chapter 29

RAW (Sasha's POV:) 

I can't believe this is happening right now. I'm once again backstage at raw, but this time i'm not going to be watching. I'm going to be competing. I'm still a little pissed that Bayley did this for me, but I know that she cares. The rest of the girls came alone with since they want to see me defeat Alexa tonight. Alexa is apart of our group now and she knows that i'm going to face her tonight so I hope nothing goes wrong. Finn came along as well, but left since he has a match against The Miz. 

"Why did you have to do this?" I whisper to myself. Suddenly someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I swing around.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you Sasha." In front of me stands Alexa Bliss, the girl i'm going to be fighting tonight.

"It's fine." I reply sitting down on the bench in the locker room. She goes and sit's down next to me, but not before grabbing her attire.

"How you feeling?" She questions.

"Fine, just a little surprised i'm back so early."

She smiles and puts on her boots. "I want your match tonight to be special, and since I am your new friend, let's have a match for the ages!" Alexa says reaching her feet. "Of course the match won't be like your match with Bayley in Brooklyn, but maybe close to it."

I smile back toward Alexa and agree. The locker room door opens and an official sticks his head in. "Your match is next!" He says closing the door again.

"Alright, let's do this!" Alexa states giving me a hand to my feet.

Along the way toward gorilla, Becky joined our walk. Strolling past catering Becky departs and goes to join Charlotte. Alexa on the other hand, shakes her head and laughs at their friendship.

Charlotte looks up from her phone to see Becky and beams with joy, gets up, and hugs her. Me and Alexa walk on past since our match is up next.

"Good luck, girls!" Charlotte says a little excited from behind us.

"Yeah, kill it tonight ladies!" Becky agrees.

Beside me, Alexa giggles as we continue on toward gorilla...

At Gorilla:

I turn the corner and enter gorilla with Alexa in tow.

"Wait, what?" Alexa spits out looking at Becky and Charlotte. "How the hell did you two beat us?"

"There is always a reason." Becky says leaning against the wall.

I sigh and sit down in a chair waiting for the start of the match.

"Hey." Someone announces. I look up and Bayley is standing there looking down at me.

"Hey!" I respond as a smile crosses my face.

"You ready?"

I look toward the curtain, then toward Alexa. "Yeah, i'm ready."

"You know this crowd is going to explode right?" She exclaims excitedly.

"I guess." 

"Sash, they haven't seen you for a long time. You have been a fan favorite ever since nxt. Your matches with Becky and Charlotte were the best I have ever seen. They miss you."

"I hope your right." I state a little nervous. "Also remember, it wasn't just with Charlotte and Becky, I had matches with you as well."

She smirks and looks at Alexa as the bell rings.

"Good luck girl." She says quietly, kissing my forehead.

I nod and start making my way over to Alexa.

"We are going to go to the monitors in the locker room!" Naomi announces leaving the room with the rest agreeing.

Now Alexa is the only other human being in the room.

"The following contest is for the raw women's championship." Jojo shouts into the mic.

Alexa walks out and does her entrance. Everyone turns toward the ramp, hesitantly waiting for the next contender. I gulp and look down at the floor, worried and anxious.

After about 10 seconds of a calm and quiet arena. They explode when Sasha's theme turns on. All you can hear is cheering and screaming throughout the Mohegan sun arena in Montville, Connecticut.

I walk out to a joyful crowd of 16 thousand people. I feel tears in my eyes as I scan all the rows of the WWE universe. "I can't believe this is happening." I tell myself walking down the ramp and toward the ring.

Alexa's POV:

Once again a "Sasha" chant spills out into the arena. Thrilled and pleased to see her back in the ring again. I smile at my new friend as she enters the ring. She smiles back and I just now notice how important this match is for her. She did relinquish the title for her friends. I believe now is the time she gets it back. I will fight my best to help create the match of the night, but she deserves to win...

The bell rings and the crowd erupts, still chanting their idols name. I shake my head and look at my opponent, who looks to be on the verge of crying.

She looks toward me and nods...It's time for the championship to find a new owner.

10 Minutes Later:

I'm locked in the Bank Statement and can't reach the ropes. I look toward the crowd and see everyone on their feet wondering if i'm going to tap out. The past 10 minutes have been exhausting and I don't think I could take anymore. Sasha is just too strong and fights like a legit champ and I think it's time for her to become the champ. I raise my hand into the air and slam it down onto the mat multiple times.. tapping out. Everyone in the arena yells with joy as I glance at Sasha.

I couldn't be anymore happy...

I look up from the mat, tired out and happy. I had just been beaten for the title, but I didn't care. Sasha deserved it more then me, and after all she has been through i'm glad everything is normal again.

I close my eyes, hearing the announcement of the new women's champion. Opening my eyes, Sasha is standing above me, holding a hand out. I reach out and grab onto her, pulling myself up.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I smirk and hug her, she hugs back with tears of joy her eyes.

"Bayley!" Someone in the crowd screams. I look past Sasha and shake my head, laughing.

"What?" Sasha wonders pulling away from the hug.

I point toward the ramp and she turns around, noticing Bayley walking toward the ring.

Her smile brightens as Bayley rushes into the ring and wraps her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"You deserve it!" The crowd starts to chant. The pair pulls away and looks into each others eyes. The crowd goes silent and watches with admiration. They move closer and kiss and that's when I remembered that no one else knew about these two except for our friends and co-workers. I look out toward the crowd worried of their reaction. Yet they didn't seem to be booing or disappointed. They were all standing on their feet applauding them. I join in on the clapping and they pull away grinning from ear to ear.

A few minutes later we walk backstage to be greeted all our co-workers and friends. They all walk over to Sasha and congratulate her on her victory. 

"Are you sad you lost?" Charlotte asked, walking over to me.

"No, after everything she has been through, I'm most defiantly not sad. I'm happy and glad that she was the one who won." I reply looking from Charlotte to Sasha.

Charlotte laughs and pats my shoulder. "Your a good friend you know that?"

"Ehh, I try my best to be."

Charlotte rolls her eyes and smiles before walking away.

The rest of the day was full of chaos as everyone of our friends gathered together to celebrate Sasha's victory, the night grew long but turned out to be alright!


	30. Chapter 30

Bayley's POV:

The next morning we all went out to celebrate Sasha's victory at a restaurant. We got a booth that can fit all of us and ordered our food.

"To Sasha's victory!" Finn smirks raising his glass full of wine in the air, as we all do the same.

"And to yours!" Becky says and Finn rolls his eyes.

"Well you know... Miz was a piece of cake." Finn replies and we all burst of laughing.

Charlotte turns toward Sasha and smiles. "So, how do you feel?"

Sasha looks around toward all her friends and sighs. "I feel amazing. I'm surrounded by all my friends, last night ended like I wanted it too... Everything is perfect."

"We are glad you are happy, Sash." Becky and Charlotte say in union, then turn toward one another and blush.

Sasha turns toward me as though she is suspecting something.

"Just admit it." I say as the pair across from us put their attention to the floor.

"Admit what?" Becky wonders quietly.

"What's going on between you two?" Sasha announces.

"Nothing." Charlotte responds quickly.

"Mhmm.. sure" Ember says, stuffing her face with a french fry.

"Really! There is nothing going on between us." Charlotte says with excitement in her voice.

Becky turns away embarrassed, covering her eyes with her hands.

Me, Sasha, and Ember all know there is something up with both of them, they have been acting totally different for a couple weeks. They just won't say anything or tell anyone.

"What eves, your lucky today is a celebration day, otherwise you would have to spill what your not telling us." Chloe states, leaning on the wall.

Charlotte and Becky share a glance at one another but don't say anything. After around 30 more minutes, we all finish our food and return back to our hotel room. I watch as Charlotte, Becky, Finn, Chloe, Alexa, Naomi, Ember, and Sasha walk into the room and spread out. Some of my friends go into the living room, some go into the kitchen, and some go into the bedroom. I watch as Sasha goes and sits on the couch, pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking it. I walk over, sitting down beside her. She scoots over and lays her head on my shoulder. We sit there quietly for a few minutes before I break the silence.

"These past couple of days have been interesting, haven't they?"

Sasha gives a small laugh. "Yeah, they sure have." She looks up from her phone and turns toward me. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I agree."

"Bayley?" Sasha says sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for always being there for me."

I smile and wrap an arm around her. "No problem."

"You know, Bayley... you saved me. If I had never met you 5 years ago, I would not have been here. You saved me from myself, and I just want you to know that i'm thankful for you. When I was lying in that bed in the hospital on the edge of death, I thought about you. In my head you were there, comforting me, calming me down. You are the rock I can always lean on... And i'll love you forever."

I look at her with tears in eyes. "You know I care about you and will always be there to help you out.. It's a promise that I will keep in my heart."

"And I promise I will never forget..." Sasha replies practically hugging me.

"You are my best friend and the love of my life.. The one I have always dreamed of.. I don't know how i'd ever live without you. Sasha, because of you all my other dreams have changed now. Everything I had ever wanted will only be complete, if you were there by my side... We can do this together." I say confessing everything I had inside me.

"Together, huh?" She speaks.

"Yeah... together."

She smirks and leans over cupping my face with her hand, pulling me into a soft kiss.

I pull away and look into her eyes. "I never actually got to ask you this, so I guess now is the chance.." I turn toward Sasha so i'm completely in front of her and take her hands in mine. "Sasha, I know we were out saving out best friends and other annoying four horsewomen members." I say and Sasha giggles. "We were to busy helping them out. So, from the bottom of my heart. I'm saying this with full passion." I sigh nervously. "Sasha, will you be my girlfriend?" 

She beams with joy and nods. "Of course I will, Bayls."

I feel a sigh of relief leave my body as she hugs me with pure joy.

"Thank you for giving your heart to me and trusting me with yours. Thank you for walking beside me and wanting me by your side. Thank you for thinking of me and for always staying on my mind. Thank you for making me smile even when i'm down in the dumps. Thank you for being who you are and I hope you never change. Sasha, thank you for each day and night that I get to spend with you... I love you with all my heart"

She pulls away from the hug and kisses me with so much love. "I love you too!" 

Suddenly we hear someone in a serious conversation. I look at Sasha and she rolls her eyes. "It's Charlotte and Becky."

"I wonder what they are talking about?" I say sarcastically.

"Best to not disturb them though, it might be important." Sasha replies laughing.

"Ohhhh, I know what you mean!" 

She bursts out laughing and I join in.

Everything is back to normal! Charlotte and Becky are safe, possibly talking about something "Important involving both of them.." The title is back to where it deserves to be, and all my friends are happy. I look around at all my friends as they all pile into the living room, feeling the happiest I have every been in forever. I feel Sasha lean her head on my shoulder and close her eyes.

I guess I learned to enjoy the good moments, stay positive during the bad, and find out that everything will turn out right in the end.


End file.
